Stranded
by Ballistic
Summary: A Dragonball Z/Pokemon Crossover in which Gohan is trapped in the world of Pokemon. This fanfic has recieved quite a bit of positive feedback on other sites.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these large franchises. I do not own the characters, or even this idea for a fanfic. They are owned by their whatever company says they do so don't complain to me if you don't like the characters.  
  
(This fanfic takes place during the Garlic Jr. saga [filler between the Frieza saga and the Trunks saga] in DBZ, and before that Orange Island crap in Pokemon)  
  
  
Stranded  
  
A DBZ/Pokemon Crossover Fanfic  
  
Written by: Ballistic  
  
********  
Prologue  
  
  
Gohan felt relieved.   
  
As he and Kuririn fought off Garlic Jr's henchmen, Piccolo discretely released the cure to the black water mist onto the Earth, and released both Kami and Mr. Popo from their imprisonment inside Garlic Jr's jars. Gohan also found the opportunity to destroy the Makyo Star in which Garlic Jr claimed to get his power. All that was left was to take care of a very frustrated Garlic Jr.  
  
Garlic Jr. couldn't have been angrier. His attempted ascension to Kami (god) of the Earth was torn apart by a small child, a stumpy, bald monk, and the over grown lizard, Piccolo. He couldn't believe that all of his hard work was for nothing. 'Well,' he thought, 'if I can't become a god, I'll at least be able to exact my revenge on the one that caused my imprisonment in the dead zone in the first place!'  
  
Gohan couldn't think of a permanent way to deal with Garlic Jr. He was immortal, thanks to the dragon balls, so he couldn't be killed. He was thinking of imprisoning him somehow, when Garlic Jr suddenly created a rift into another dimension.  
  
"Get out of the way!" yelled Gohan. Kuririn and Piccolo were moving away from the portal, when Garlic Jr suddenly rushed up to attack Gohan.  
  
Piccolo and Kuririn tried to intercept, but they were too late. Garlic Jr threw Gohan at the portal. Gohan attempted to struggle, but was unable to break himself of the portal's gravitational pull. For his last chance to free himself from the rift, he gathered up his ki to use an attack to push himself away.  
  
"Ma...san...ko...HAA!" screamed Gohan as he released everything he had left into his ki beam at the gravitational anomaly.  
  
As the attack hit the portal, it shifted. It changed colours from purple and black to green and yellow. Despite the amount of force he directed at the portal, it pulled him in as he drifted into unconsciousness from exhaustion.  
  
"GOHAAN!" yelled an enraged Piccolo. Garlic Jr was standing still, looking as surprised as Piccolo and Kuririn felt. Piccolo rushed up and pounded his fist against Garlic Jr's head.  
  
"Where did he go!" demanded piccolo. "Answer me!" he shouted as he threw Garlic Jr to the ground.  
  
"That portal was supposed to be for the dead zone!" snarled Garlic Jr. "After he shot at it, the portal shifted and now he could be anywhere."  
  
While Piccolo or Kuririn watched in stunned silence as the rift closed, Garlic Jr decided to cut his loses and get out of there.  
  
When Piccolo went to get some more answers out of Garlic Jr, he turned around just in time to see a purple portal close after Garlic Jr exited through it.  
  
Piccolo was furious, but was eventually able to regain control and was beginning to think of a way to help Gohan out. Kuririn was still shocked at what happened. 'What am I going to tell Chi-chi,' he thought. He groaned aloud as he contemplated as to how he was going to explain what happened.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Gohan couldn't remember the last time he'd been in so much pain. In fact, he couldn't even remember what had happened to cause him to hurt like this.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes and realized he was lying down in the middle of a small forest. Groggily, he sat up.  
  
As he looked around, he realized he had no idea where he was. All he could remember was playing with Icarus in a wood near home. None of this place seemed familiar.  
  
As Gohan stood up, he felt a familiar sensation he hasn't felt for a while now. He reached back and grabbed his newly regrown tail. 'It grew back?' he thought to himself. He released his tail and wrapped it around his waist like a belt.  
  
'That's funny, I don't see Icarus around anywhere', thought Gohan.   
  
"ICARUS!" called Gohan. "I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's not hurt or nothin'."  
  
Gohan flew up into the air to see if he recognized any of the surroundings. Even from above he didn't see any familiar landmarks that would tell him where he was. After seeing the nearby cities and towns, he decided to land to avoid suspicion.  
  
He decided that his best course of action was to walk to the nearest foot trail he saw when he was in the air. He was trying to remember which direction the nearest city was, when he heard a loud cry.  
  
"FEAROW!!" shrieked a large bird as it dove for Gohan's head. It slammed into Gohan as he turned around to see what was going on. The bird got back up and started to stab Gohan with its beak.  
  
After dodging the bird several times, Gohan realizes that the bird wouldn't let up until he did something about it. Gohan punched the fearow to get it to stop, and it was thrown into a nearby tree. Gohan got prepared for another series of attacks from the bird, but it stopped moving.  
  
Gohan ran up to the fearow to see if it was seriously injured. The bird appeared to be twitching, showing it was alive, but didn't look like it was going to be conscious anytime soon.  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Gohan...  
  
**********  
  
  
"I guess I should feel lucky", signed a very bored Officer Jenny. She had been going over the last several investigations. They were usually about a missing boy or some other case that was solved within the hour. "I knew Viridian City was supposed to be quiet, but this wasn't what I thought they meant by that."  
  
"Excuse Me," said a young voice.  
  
Jenny almost jumped out of her chair. She stood up and walked over to the window the voice came from. There stood a short boy, no older than nine carrying a badly hurt fearow in his arms. The boy was rather short, had long, badly tangled black hair and wore a dark purple shirt and pants, with what looked like a white neck warmer.  
  
"What are you doing with that pokemon?" She gasped after seeing the small boy holding such a large fearow. "Are you trying to steal it?" she asked, her voice filled with suspicion.  
  
"What's a pokemon?" asked the boy with a confused look on his face.  
  
Jenny was going to accuse of him trying to play dumb, but when she saw the absence of pokemon trainer equipment, she felt she should believe him. "That fearow you're holding is a pokemon." She stated.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm not stealing it", replied the boy. "I found it in the wild, and I was hoping you could help me find a place that could take care of his injuries."  
  
Officer Jenny pointed down the road and said, "There's a Pokemon Center down that road about a half a mile." The confused look the boy gave was evidence enough that he needed clarification. "It's the red and white spherical building. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you", replied the boy as he started walking towards the direction she pointed.  
  
"Hey, I'll need your name so I can record our conversation." Jenny called after him.  
  
"It's Gohan", replied the boy.  
  
**********  
  
  
Gohan was hoping that the bird was going to be okay. 'I didn't mean to hit it that hard', he thought. 'I just hope that the poke-whatever center can help him.'  
  
Gohan had been walking in the direction the officer told him for around fifteen minutes now. He'd seen lots of advertisements that involved these pokemon creatures, and yet he hadn't seen a single Capsule Corporation vehicle, outlet store, or even an advertisement.  
  
He then noticed the round building that had the words 'pokemon center', and quickened his pace.  
  
He ran into the door, hoping to be able to get some help for the bird that he was carrying.  
  
When he was inside, he noticed a nurse at the front desk with a nametag that read 'Nurse Joy'. She looked at Gohan, and when she noticed the condition the fearow was in, she called an emergency on the intercom. Two odd egg-shaped creatures came out and put the bird on a stretcher. Gohan assumed that these egg-shaped things must be pokemon as well. The two pokemon then wheeled the bird into the treatment room.  
  
The nurse looked at Gohan and gave him an angry look. "How could you let your fearow get in that bad of a condition? How can you even consider yourself a pokemon trainer?" she almost yelled at him.  
  
Gohan gave her a puzzled look. "What's a pokemon trainer?" he asked quizzically.  
  
Nurse Joy's look of anger was replaced with one of confusion. "A trainer is someone who trains pokemon to fight", she responded.  
  
Gohan still didn't quite understand. "Why would someone want to do something like that?"  
  
"Well, the do that so they can fight their pokemon against another trainers pokemon." Joy explained.  
  
Gohan thought about it for a minute. "What a silly thing to do", he replied. With that he went and sat down in the waiting room. "Tell me when that fearow is feeling better so I can release him into the wild", he called out.  
  
Nurse Joy still seemed uneasy. After a minute she walked into the treatment room to help out the fearow.  
  
Gohan sat there waiting for ten minutes. He looked over and noticed a phone booth, and decided to try to call Bulma at Capsule Corp. Maybe she would know where he was.  
  
He picked up the receiver and dialed 0 to try to get a hold of the operator. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the woman on the other end.  
  
"I would like you to connect me to Capsule Corp headquarters." said Gohan.  
  
"Please hold," replied the woman. After a minute on hold, the woman answered, "Sorry, but there is no such company", followed by a dial tone.  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and stared at it. This didn't make much sense. Capsule Corp was one of the largest companies in the world. He shook his head and sat back down in a chair in the waiting room.  
  
Gohan saw it was getting dark out, so he decided that he would figure it out in the morning.  
  
**********  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash was starting to feel better. He didn't make it into the finals for the Pokemon League Tournament, but as his friend demonstrated, it isbest to let those experiences motivate you instead of letting them defeat you.  
  
Currently, he was walking from Indigo Plateau to Viridian City, and then to Pallet Town from there. The walk would do him, Misty, Brock and Pikachu some good. They've been spending some time taking it easy, and the exercise and time to think should help them become more dedicated.  
  
It was getting late, but they should be able to make it to Viridian City before it gets too dark.  
  
Ash looked over at Pikachu. He was resting on his shoulder from the long walk. Everyone's been rather quiet this trip. 'They were probably worried I'd become depressed', thought Ash.  
  
Brock broke the silence by saying, "Hey, I think we're almost at Viridian City."  
  
Ash looked up and sure enough, the buildings on the outskirts of Viridian City was right in front of them. It was already rather dark, so they decided to walk quicker. Ash looked over and saw that Misty's Togepi was already asleep.  
  
"You know Ash, this is the first time we've made it from one place to another without fighting with each other", pointed out Misty.  
  
Ash thought about it. "I believe your right!" he answered.  
  
"That won't last long", Brock thought out loud. "It never does."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Ash and Misty.  
  
"Uh... nothing?" replied a frightened Brock.  
  
After about a half-hour of walking, they've arrived at the Pokemon Center. They ran up the stairs and through the front doors.  
  
Inside there was the usual front desk and a Nurse Joy behind it, working on some paperwork.  
  
Before Brock could react to seeing Joy, Misty quickly elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Nurse Joy saw them and smiled. "Welcome to The Viridian City Pokemon Center. How may I help you?", greeted Joy in the usual manner.  
  
"We just need a place to rest for the night." replied Ash. "Our pokemon could also need some small healing.", he added after the three of them handed over their pokeballs.  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu walked over to the visitor area to get settled for the night. As they walked over there, they saw a small boy who was also sleeping there. The boy was 8 or 9 years old, and wore dark purple clothing with a white, billowy neck of the shirt.  
  
Ash and Misty were setting up their sleeping bags on the floor when Misty turned to Ash. "What do you suppose a boy that young is doing out here?" She asked.  
  
Ash looked at the boy. "He's probably trying to start his pokemon training early." he figured.  
  
Misty looked him over. "I don't think so. Where's his pokeballs and pokedex?"  
  
"I dunno. You can ask him tomorrow", yawned Ash as he went to sleep.  
  
Misty turned to him, and saw Ash, Brock and Pikachu already asleep. She decided she should do the same.  
  
***********  
  
  
Gohan yawned as he sat up. The light coming from one of the windows woke him. He slept surprisingly well, considering he was sleeping upright in a chair all night.  
  
Gohan suddenly remembered the bird he brought in with him. He hopped off the chair, as was about to go to the front desk to inquire about that bird, when he tripped on something hard and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oww!" exclaimed a boy. Gohan looked and saw he tripped over the head of a black-haired boy who was sleeping on the floor by his feet.  
  
"Sorry", Gohan quickly apologized. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"What's going on?" asked a sleepy red-haired girl as she got up.  
  
"He tripped on my head", stated the boy. He was still holding his head.  
  
"It was an accident." replied Gohan.  
  
"Well, we're up now." said an older brown haired boy.  
  
Gohan also noticed a yellow rabbit-like creature. "Is that another one of the pokemon things?" he asked.  
  
"Yep", replied Ash, seemingly feeling better. "That's a Pikachu."  
  
Gohan looked back at the boy. "I guess that would make you three of those pokemon trainers the nurse told me about."  
  
"That's right", answered the boy. "I'm Ash, that's Brock and she's Misty".  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan", replied Gohan.  
  
After the four greeted each other, Misty still seemed to have something on her mind. "Why are you staying in a pokemon center if you're not a pokemon trainer?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"I brought in an injured bird I found. Some police officer told me I could bring it here." Answered Gohan. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed as he ran for the desk with Joy working at it.  
  
"How is that pokemon that I brought in?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.   
  
"He's just fine." Joy smiled. "You can take him whenever you want to. I should warn you, he's still wild", she looked at him seriously.  
  
Gohan gave a sigh of relief. He walked back to Ash and the others.  
  
"So, where are you going?" asked Ash.  
  
Gohan felt nervous. "Actually, I'm lost. I don't know where I should go."  
  
"Well, where are you from?" inquired Misty.  
  
"My mom and I didn't really live in a town or anything. We lived in a house near some woods. Satan City was about a hundred miles or so away," replied Gohan.  
  
Brock, Ash and Misty looked at one another. "We've never even heard of that city," said Brock. "This is the Kanto region."  
  
Gohan gave him a questioning look. "I've never heard of Kanto".  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock looked worried. Ash spoke up and said, "Maybe Professor Oak can help? We're going that way, so you could travel with us." he offered.  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Gohan. "I'm going to go get the pokemon to release it," replied Gohan as he ran up to the desk one more time to get the fearow. Ash, Brock and Misty also walked up to retrieve their pokeballs.  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(In DBZ dimension)  
  
Kuririn had a headache. He had just gone through a brutal verbal barrage from Chi-Chi after telling her and Bulma what happened to Gohan. He knew Chi-Chi would be made, but it was impossible to prepare for her yelling, besides carrying a few aspirin.  
  
Bulma, however, had been able to calm Chi-Chi down by promising to do her best to find Gohan and bring him back. She said that a device that could create a similar portal would be possible. She then went to work on it at Capsule Corp.  
  
A day later, Kuririn still had that headache. He was back up in Kami's Lookout while Piccolo tried to get information from Kami about how they could get Gohan back.  
  
"I no longer have that ability", explained Kami. "Only Garlic Jr can open those portals."  
  
"Then do you know any other way to get to Gohan?" asked Piccolo, more than a little impatient.  
  
"No. Even if Bulma created a device to open dimensional portals, it would still be impossible to enter the Dead Zone", replied Kami, with a sad look.  
  
Kuririn was thinking about when Gohan was thrown into the portal. Suddenly he remembered something that could help them.  
  
"What if he wasn't in the Dead Zone?" Kuririn asked while trying to get rid of the remnants of his headache.  
  
"What are you talking about?" snarled Piccolo. "You saw him being thrown in with your own eyes."  
  
"But when Gohan shot his Masenko Beam into it, the portal changed. It was yellow and green when he went through it", replied Kuririn.  
  
"Hmm..." mused Kami thoughtfully. "It sounds like the portal Gohan went through had different properties than the usual ones Garlic Jr would use to reach the Dead Zone. I suspect that an attack like that would have made it a rift between this dimension and a neighboring one."  
  
"Do you know of a way to reach that one then?" came from Piccolo, hope in his eyes.  
  
Kami thought for a few moments. "He doesn't appear to be in the afterlife." He replied. "I can't reach the other dimensions myself, but, theoretically, Bulma should be able to devise something to travel there. I will try to find out which particular dimension he is in." With that, Kami walked away and created a psychic link to King Kaiou.  
  
"I'll go tell Bulma the news so she can get started on the adjustments" said Kuririn as he took off to Capsule Corp HQ.  
  
***********  
  
  
('Other' Dimension)  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were packed and ready to go. Gohan had just released that fearow. Gohan was wondering why the others gave him such weird look when he carried that bird out of the Pokemon Center.  
  
Ash and the others seemed to be rather quiet as they walked on their way to Pallet Town. Even Pikachu was rather silent. Togepi was the only one that seemed to be comfortable around Gohan.  
  
According to Ash, it would be about a two or three day walk to Pallet Town on their current route. Under different circumstances, it would have been less, but there really was no hurry.  
  
Gohan looked over at Ash and saw him looking at a small red and white ball. "What exactly are those things?" asked Gohan in order to break the ice.  
  
Ash smiled and threw the ball. "Watch!" he said.  
  
Gohan was mildly surprised to see a light appear from the ball and a pokemon appear. The pokemon was a blue turtle.  
  
"Wow!" replied Gohan as Ash recalled the turtle. "Can I see an empty one so I can examine it?"  
  
"Sure", replied Ash as he threw one to Gohan.  
  
They continued walking as Gohan looked over the ball. After a minute he forced the ball open, much to the others' surprise. Gohan noticed the mirror like objects and such. He spent most of the rest of the day examining the ball as they walked.  
  
When it was time for camp, Gohan was stuck on examining the ball. He couldn't quite figure out how it worked. He pulled his small case of dynocaps.  
  
Misty saw him pull out his case and went to look at it. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Dynocaps. Stand back!" He told the others as he pressed the button and threw the capsule.  
  
A cloud of smoke with a quiet explosion like sound came from the spot he threw the capsule. Ash, Brock and Misty were shocked to see a desk appear as the smoke cleared.  
  
Gohan walked over to it nonchalantly as he used some of his books to figure out how the pokeball worked.  
  
Ash recovered from the surprise first and asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Dynocaps use sixth-dimensional physics to allow them to contain seemingly impossibly large objects." Gohan replied without looking up from the book.  
  
"What types of things do you have in those?" asked Brock.  
  
"I have a portable house and a plane or car or two." Gohan answered as he put his book down. "I don't think I'll be able to figure out how this works right now." He said as he looked at the pokeball. He pressed a button on the desk and it changed back into a dynocap.  
  
Misty seemed a bit peeved. "If you have a house, why don't you use it? And why do you carry a desk around?" she asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
"The other dynocaps need their power recharged. The house wouldn't be able to operate if I brought it out." Gohan explained. "I carry that desk around because my mom is insistent on me studying."  
  
Ash was still looking at him in awe. "A house and a plane? That must cost a fortune!" He exclaimed.  
  
Gohan laughed uneasily with his arm on the back of his neck. "Not really. My family is good friends with the company that creates them. We get them for practically nothing."  
  
With that, Ash, Misty and Bock finished setting up the camp. After a mainly uneventful dinner, they went to sleep. Ash, Misty and Brock were in their sleeping bags, and Gohan was just lying on the ground. He borrowed a blanket from Brock, and used it as a pillow.  
  
The next morning they packed up their camp and got ready to go. Gohan handed Ash back his pokeball. "Thanks for letting me see it." Gohan told him. " I wasn't able to find out much about it, but it was interesting to see what it was like inside."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ash responded. "Professor Oak can tell you what you want to know about them."  
  
The way Ash was acting, Gohan could tell that they were no longer uneasy about him.  
  
After a quick breakfast, they were back to walking. Gohan was feeling much better as Ash, Brock and Misty seemed much more sociable today. Gohan seemed to fit in somewhat.  
  
"Why do you have such long hair?" asked Misty.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "There's no real reason for it. I'm just real busy studying to get my haircut. Besides, we live too far from a city to get my hair cut regularly. My mom cut it once before, and it turned out pretty bad."  
  
"Oh", smiled Misty as she thought about it.  
  
Throughout the time they've been traveling together, Pikachu has kept his distance from Gohan. Pikachu looked at Gohan with a very confused look. He couldn't seem to be able to make up his mind about Gohan.   
  
Ash spoke up to Gohan with a question after an hour of walking. "You know what we are aspiring to, with our pokemon and all. What are your goals?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet." replied Gohan. "My mom wants me to be a scholar or philosopher or something, while my dad would like me to be a martial artist like him. I'll probably end up becoming what my mom wants me to be."  
  
"You don't have to become something just because your mom wants you to!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I really wouldn't mind it. Besides, my mom is NOT someone you want to argue with." he replied.  
  
"Oh really!" stated Misty. "I'm not exactly someone that should be taken lightly!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Everyone is afraid of my mom. Especially my dad."  
  
Misty, Ash and Brock were surprised at that remark. Ash was about to ask something, when Gohan interrupted him.  
  
"Can we talk about something else? There are some things I'd rather not talk about." Gohan stated with a sad look.  
  
After an hour of walking in relative silence, Brock spoke up with a question for Gohan.  
  
"How did you get lost, anyways? If you could think to what you were doing, then maybe you can figure a way to get back."  
  
Gohan thought about it. "I don't really remember how I actually got to being lost. I remember playing with Icarus, then I remember waking up on the ground by an unfamiliar forest, and Icarus was nowhere in sight."  
  
Ash laughed. "That's an unusual name, Icarus."  
  
Gohan smiled happily. "I named him myself. He's a dragon I found. My mom won't let me keep him near the house so I visit him in his cave."  
  
"A dragon?!" Ash, Misty and Brock exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Gohan looked at them innocently.  
  
"Maybe it's a pokemon!" shouted Ash excitedly.  
  
"I don't think so", Gohan replied. "Pokemon fight. Icarus isn't meant for fighting. He can hardly defend himself."  
  
Ash looked disappointed. "Still," Misty replied, still amazed. "Dragons don't really exist. At least so I thought."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "My eyes don't lie. I've seen two different dragons so far. Where I'm from they're extremely rare, but they do exist." Gohan said, matter-of-factly. Misty and Ash let the subject drop.  
  
They arrived at Pallet Town by nightfall. Gohan was worried that he didn't have any money, but Ash reassured him that his mom wouldn't mind the extra company.  
  
When they arrived at Ash's house, Ash's mom was waiting for them. "Hi mom!" Ash hugged his mom.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" happily greeted Misty and Brock.  
  
"Welcome back, everyone!" Ash's mom greeted. "I see you've brought someone new." She said as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"That's Gohan. He was lost so we brought him here so he could see if Professor Oak could help him find his way home." replied Ash.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Gohan nervously with a smile.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier! Hello Gohan." greeted Ash's mom.  
  
After a late dinner, Gohan, Ash, Brock and Misty went to bed for the night.  
  
"You're mom is nice." Gohan told Ash. "I know my mom would have been angry if I did the same thing."  
  
"That's just the way she is", replied Ash. "Don't worry about getting home Gohan. Professor Oak should be able to help."  
  
"I sure hope so." whispered Gohan before drifting off to sleep.  
  
(end of Chapter 2)  
  
*********** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(DBZ Dimension)  
  
Bulma was having a hard time. She was didn't even know where to begin to create a portal into the Dead Zone. No one had much of an idea of what it really was. They didn't know whether it was a sub-dimension like the netherworld, or if it was a dimension all on its own.  
  
When Kuririn came to her with the news that Gohan wasn't even in the Dead Zone, she was overjoyed. Over half of the speculation was eliminated because Gohan was in another dimension. Even then, it would be a lot of work to get this idea to work, and after 2 days, she was nearly at the end of her rope.  
  
She finally decided to hold a science conference in order to display the task and to get their support and opinions. Bulma proved it was possible by displaying a computer recreation of one of the portals.  
  
At the end of the conference, she had twenty other scientists offering their help to the cause. It was a significant number, and with a large leap, the project surged forward.  
  
It was the first day of the group project. Bulma was looking over the data as it began. There have been holes appearing in the data. It was as if someone was tampering with the mathematical formula they were using. After forty-five minutes of analysis, she assigned the examination to another project member and went to get a coffee.  
  
***********  
  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Gohan, Ash and Pikachu were walking up to Professor Oak's laboratory. Brock and Misty stayed behind to help out Ash's mom and her Mr. Mime with the chores.  
  
Gohan wore the same clothes he arrived in this dimension in. Ash wore another set of clothes exactly like he wore every other day. Gohan was wondering about that.  
  
Gohan looked over to Ash. "What kind of a professor is he, anyways?" asked Gohan.   
  
"He's a pokemon researcher." replied Ash. "I'd expect that he'd have some knowledge of the world out side the Kanto region. If he didn't, he wouldn't be much of a researcher." laughed Ash.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said.  
  
"He'll probably want to see one of those capsules. He'll either want to study them, or at least know where they are made." Ash thought aloud.  
  
Gohan's mood brightened considerably. If this Oak knew much about the region he came from, then he must have at least heard of dynocaps. Gohan started walking faster, with great anticipation for his meeting with professor Oak.  
  
When they reached Professor Oak's front door, they found it unlocked. Apparently Professor Oak was expecting at least Ash. "Professor Oak, where are you?" called Ash.  
  
"I'm in my study." responded whom Gohan assumed was professor Oak.  
  
They followed the direction the voice came from, and ended up in a rather large room with data sheets lying around and computer hardware.   
  
Sitting in front of a computer monitor was an older man with graying hair. He greeted Ash in a friendly manner and noticed Gohan behind him.  
  
"So who's this you brought with you?" asked Professor Oak.  
  
"This is Gohan. He's mainly the reason I came here." replied Ash.  
  
"Ah. Another boy that wants to become a pokemon trainer? I don't know Ash. He looks a bit young." mused Professor Oak.  
  
"No, not at all" answered Gohan. "I'm lost, and Ash brought me to you to help me find my way back home."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" Professor Oak asked of Ash.  
  
Ash shrugged. "He's not from Kanto, and I thought you may know about other places he could have been from."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, what town are you from?" asked Professor Oak.  
  
"Well, my parents and I live in a forest. The nearest city is Satan City." replied Gohan.   
  
Professor Oak thought for a few seconds. "I've never heard of such a city." He responded embarrassed.  
  
"Show Professor Oak those capsules, Gohan." said Ash.  
  
Gohan pulled out his case of dynocaps and handed it over to Professor Oak.  
  
Professor Oak opened the case and looked at the contents. He looked rather confused. "What are these for?" he asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I was hoping you'd recognize them and be able to find a way home that way." Gohan replied, disappointed "I'll show you what they are, anyway. I saw a good place to set the one up a short distance out front."  
  
They went outside and walked to an open plot of land near some power lines nearby.  
  
"I didn't use this before because it would have been unpowered." Gohan said as he threw the capsule onto the ground in the middle of the grass. A noise similar to a small explosion came from the capsule, followed by some smoke. When the smoke cleared, a small, dome-shaped house was in the middle of the clearing.  
  
Ash was still amazed, even though he's seen the process once before. Professor Oak, however, was completely dumbfounded. While Ash and Professor Oak were staring with their mouths hanging, Gohan was busy connecting the house to the power lines.  
  
"How did you... where did that...!!" Professor Oak could hardly get the words out.  
  
Gohan hopped down from the power lines. "Sixth dimensional physics!" he replied with a smile.  
  
Professor Oak shook himself out of his stupor. "Would I be able to see some of those?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Sure!" replied Gohan with a smile. He handed three capsules over to professor Oak. "The others I'll need to charge."  
  
Professor Oak was examining the outside of the small capsules. "How do you use them?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"You press the button on top and throw them." replied Gohan. "Just make sure you have enough room when you throw it. Here's a list of what each of those contains." He gave a small piece of paper to Professor Oak.  
  
Professor Oak, Ash and Gohan went back into the lab. Professor Oak went to his computer. "Here's several maps. See if you can find your place on them, or at least a place that looks familiar. I'm going to examine these better." Professor Oak stood up and left the room  
  
Ash looked at Gohan. "I should go back and help the others. Come back to my place for lunch and you can tell us what you find." Ash walked out of the room.  
  
Gohan studied the maps for an hour. He could not find a single landmark he recognized. He couldn't even recognize the landmasses. It didn't make any sense. Gohan studied maps for days on end before. There wasn't a continent on the face of the Earth he wasn't familiar with. It was if he wasn't even on the same planet.  
  
Gohan found Professor Oak in another examination room.   
  
"I can't find anything familiar on those maps." Gohan told Professor Oak with a sad look.  
  
Professor Oak thought for a few minutes. "I don't have any ideas that can help you right now." He told Gohan. "Let me study these capsules for awhile. I may have an idea sometime tomorrow."  
  
Gohan went back to Ash's house for lunch. Since he didn't have any encouraging news, It was a rather quiet lunch. After it was finished, Gohan walked up to Ash's mom.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night, and for the meals." thanked Gohan. "But I have another place for me to stay at so I won't be any more of an inconvenience.."  
  
"You're not an inconvenience." protested Ash's mom.  
  
"Well, I've got my own place set up anyways. It'd be easier for me to study." replied Gohan.  
  
"Okay." replied Ash's mom. "It was nice having you here." she smiled at Gohan.  
  
Misty and Brock approached Gohan. "What 'place' are you talking about?" asked Misty.  
  
"It's a house I had in my capsule case." Gohan. replied. "You can come see it if you want."  
  
"Sure!" they both answered together.  
  
Gohan brought them over to his little hemisphere house. When he came in, he set almost all of his remaining dynocaps into a little device on one of the walls of the house.  
  
"What's that?" asked Misty.  
  
"It's a recharger. All of my dynocaps that need power can be recharged in that device." responded Gohan.  
  
Misty and Brock looked the small, five-room house over. "Its amazing what people can fit into capsules, isn't it?" Brock commented with awe.  
  
"I guess" Misty agreed.  
  
They talked for half and hour, until Misty and Brock decided to go back to Ash's house to help Ash's mom with more chores. Gohan did some studying before eating dinner and getting ready for bed. Before going to bed, Gohan was thinking about how the maps were so different from what he studied. He was also wondering once again how he ended up in that forest.  
  
When Gohan was asleep, he dreamed of the day before he became lost. He dreamed of playing with Icarus. He then dreamed of a Black Water mist that turned people evil. He dreamed of Garlic Jr and his henchmen trying to take over the position as God of the Earth. He also dreamed of Piccolo, Kuririn and himself defeating Garlic Jr and his henchmen. Finally, he dreamed of being thrown into a portal that shifted after he fired his Masenko Beam.  
  
At this point he woke up in a cold sweat. It then hit him.  
  
It wasn't just a dream. It was what happened.  
  
**********  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Gohan nervously walked up to Professor Oak's house. Gohan knew it was only 8 in the morning, but it was important to tell him what occurred, and why he wasn't going to find his home on any of their maps.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Gohan decided that he had to tell somebody what happened. He was going to have to tell them everything. After a minute or two of thinking, he decided that the only one who would be able to understand and help him would be Professor Oak. 'Ash, Misty and Brock don't really need to know', Gohan thought. 'It would just freak them out.'  
  
When Gohan knocked on the door, he was let in right away by one of the many pokemon around Professor Oak's house.  
  
"Hey, Professor Oak! Where are you?" Gohan called out.  
  
"In my study having breakfast." Professor Oak called back.  
  
Gohan walked back to the study, remembering the directions from the day before. He found Professor Oak sitting down to a cup of tea.  
  
Gohan walked up to Professor Oak. "There's something I should tell you." Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Have a seat", Professor Oak offered. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan sat down and looked at Professor Oak seriously. "This is really important." He told Oak. "Can you please hold any skepticism until the end?"  
  
"Of course." Professor Oak assured Gohan.  
  
Gohan proceeded to tell Professor Oak about his life. He told him about the dragonballs, his father, his mother, and all of their friends. He told him of the saiya-jinn race, and of their tails and transformation into oozaru. He told him of the attacks or Radditz, Nappa and Vegeta. He told Oak of his mentor Piccolo, and his training. He told Oak of Frieza, and his father defeating him on the crumbling Planet Namek. Lastly, he told him about Kami and Garlic Jr and their rivalry which led to Gohan being stuck in the world of Pokemon.  
  
When Gohan finished, Professor Oak sat there sipping his tea for several minutes thinking about what Gohan told him. "I see why you told me not to be so skeptical." He remarked/  
  
"You do believe me, right?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
Professor Oak looked at Gohan seriously. "I find it very hard to do so, but you don't seem tome to be a kid to lie. Besides, if you were lying, you would have a lie that would be more credible. Do you have anything to back up your story with?"  
  
Gohan thought for a few seconds, then smiled. "Yeah, I think this will prove my story!" Gohan said as he unwrapped his tail from around his waist and started waving it in the air.  
  
Professor Oak's face whitened to the colour of his lab coat. He dropped his cup of tea and ran over to examine Gohan's tail. To Gohan, it seemed that Professor Oak was half-afraid it would disappear.  
  
"How long have you had this?!" he exclaimed. "Why do you have it in the first place?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, thinking. "I was born with a tail, but it was cut off and grew back several times. It recently grew back when I entered this world." He told Oak, contemplating. "As for the why, it's because my dad is a saiya-jinn."  
  
"Remarkable." Oak commented in awe. Then he remembered what Gohan said about saiya-jinns. "If your father was a saiya-jinn, wouldn't he have been trying to kill everyone on the Earth instead of defending it?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "When he was a child he was sent to Earth to do so, but he hit his head and received permanent amnesia. He was raised by an adoptive grandfather."  
  
"Ah..." replied Oak as he examined his tail.  
  
"Uh, do you mind?" asked Gohan as he wrapped his tail back around his waist.  
  
"Sorry about that, Gohan." apologized Professor Oak sheepishly. "It's not every day someone meets an alien being."  
  
"Don't worry." replied Gohan smiling. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Professor Oak laughed. "I'd believe that would be enough proof for anyone."  
  
"I trust you not to tell anyone else." Gohan said seriously.  
  
Oak thought for a minute. "Yes, I don't think other people would have been as happy to see an alien as I was."  
  
"I'm not going to tell Ash or any of them either." Gohan said, thoughtfully. "It would just make them uneasy and it wouldn't help my situation at all. Anyways, can you think of a way I could get back?"  
  
Professor Oak thought hard for several minutes. "I don't think we have any idea where to begin a project like that. From studying those capsules, I'd say you would have a better chance of the people form your dimension coming here." Professor Oak remarked.  
  
Gohan helped Professor Oak clean up the spilled tea. Gohan told Professor Oak that he was going to let Oak get back to his studies and Gohan went back to his capsule house to begin studying again.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 3)  
  
*********** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
(DBZ Dimension)  
  
The project involving the dimensional portal was moving along at a very uneasy pace. They've been able to open the portal for a second and it was the size of a dime when they had it open. After some information from Kami, they've been able to determine that they indeed had the portal going to the dimension in which Gohan was trapped.  
  
However, Bulma couldn't figure out why they couldn't open it any longer or larger, let alone send something through. Some of her calculations should have worked, but when she put them in, the portal acted no differently than it would have without them. Her suspicion of sabatogue grew every day.  
  
Piccolo and Kuririn stayed at the Capsule Corp's guest rooms while this was going on. They appeared to blame themselves for Gohan's situation. Piccolo demanded to be notified the minute any progress was made. Kuririn wanted to help any way he could.  
  
Bulma was writing down some notes on a clipboard while the other scientists where working on calculations. Bulma dropped her pen behind the machine and went to pick it up when she noticed a strange device hooked up to one of the machines.  
  
The device appeared to be some sort of sender/reciever apparatus. She hooked up a handheld computer to the device to see what she could find out about it.  
  
The device appeared to be recording their calculations and hardware listings and sending them to an unknown source. Bulma also noticed that it was erasing key parts of her calculations. The device appeared to have been there since this project started. Bulma unhooked the device and destroyed it.  
  
She announced to her collegues that they were being sabatogued. The other scientists went to work digging up their old calculations to re-enter them into the machine while she went to go get Kuririn and Piccolo.  
  
She told them of the device, and estimated the machine to be working within the hour. The Bulma, Piccolo and Kuririn rushed back to the testing room to prepare for the first run.  
  
When she got there, she was greeted by another scientist working on the portal generator. "Any attempts to find or communicate with the child have failed. The onlysolution we have is to send someone in to find him. I have created a communication device with an experimental tracker to communicate with the traveller."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I think we have a couple of volunteers right here." She smiled and pointed at Piccolo and Kuririn. Both of them nodded in agreement.  
  
The scientist shook his head. "It's too dangerous to send more than one person in. We will have the data we need after the person has gone in."  
  
Piccolo was about to volunteer for the solo mission, when Kami bursted into the room looking exhausted. "Piccolo, I felt your intention to go after Gohan and came here as fast as I could. You have forgotten that we both need to be in the same dimension to exist at all. Let Kuririn go in. Maybe then they'll be able to find a way to send more in at a time."  
  
kami nearly collapsed when Bulma caught him. She had a collegue take Kami to an unused guest room to rest from his exhausting trip.  
  
Piccolo was angry and dissapointed in himself. He dejectedly turned to Kuririn. "Do your best to find him." he said in a low voice, hardly able to conatain his anger.  
  
Kuririn nodded solomnly. "I'll do my best." he replied.  
  
The scientist that greeted them was now showing Kuririn how to use the communication device. Kuririn was also given a case of dynocaps for emergencies.  
  
The portal machine was activated, and Kuririn jumped into the resulting green and yellow portal. The portal dissapeared, and several machines overheated. The testing area was covered in smoke.  
  
After the smoke cleared, it was apparent some major repairs would have to be done.  
  
Piccolo was rather unnerved at watching this. He started worrying when a computer that didn't appear to be part of the regular apparatus started to recieve an incoming call.  
  
"Hello, can you here me?" said a voice that came from the machine.  
  
Bulma rushed to the computer. "Kuririn, is that you?" she inquired.  
  
"Of course it is!" he answered back, sounding happy. "It appears your test was a success. It was a little bumpy, but I made it here in one piece. Will you be able to send Piccolo and Kami soon?"  
  
Bulma answered nervously. "Actually, we won't be able to send anyone anywhere with this machine anytime soon. Some of the computers fried and some repairs will need t be done before I can attempt anything again."  
  
After ten seconds of silence, Kuririn responded. "I'm going to look for Gohan. Contact me when any progress has been made. Over."  
  
  
*********  
  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A stable green and yellow portal opened in a small forest outside Fushia City. Out of it came a small, mosquito-like machine.  
  
The flying machine omited some quiet whirring noises, and then stabbed a nearby mankey and extracted it's DNA. It then flew away, looking for more samples...  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Gohan had been studying for an hour when there was a knock on his front door. He opened the door to find Professor Oak waiting on his front step.  
  
Professor Oak looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about what you told me about your world." he told Gohan. "Somethings don't quite add up. You said that the saiya-jinn species are loners for the most part, and yet you said that they would wipe out civilizations. What would make them work together for something like that?"  
  
Gohan gave him a quizical look. "They didn't work together for that" he stated.  
  
"Then did they use special weapons or did they use spaceships and attack from orbit?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Neither", Gohan replied. "They would wipe out the species with their bare hands."  
  
Professor Oak was shocked to hear this. "How was that possible?"  
  
"Saiya-jinns are extremely strong, and they learn ki manipulation at an early age." Gohan answered. "Also, theses tails allow saiya-jinns to transform into another form called oozaru when a natural sattelite reflects the light from the sun. In other words, a full moon."  
  
"Oozaru?" Professor Oak thought for a minute. "So those tails cause you to transform into enormous apes?" He asked, somewhat afraid.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "Yes, that's basically it. For it to work, however, I'd have to see the moon with my own eyes." He explained. "I'm safe from it because I go to sleep rather early."  
  
Professor Oak looked noticably less tense. "Good. Then could you show me how powerful saiya-jinns are?"  
  
"Okay." Gohan replied.  
  
Professor Oak and Gohan walked back to Oak's laboratory. Professor Oak brought him out to the fields he uses to take care of the pokemon.  
  
"Here's a secluded area you can use" Professor Oak told Gohan.  
  
Gohan started a little warmup with a some practice punching and kicking, then he flew up in the air to practice arial combat. The whole time professor Oak was watching in amazement. After 10 minutes or melee practice, Gohan decided to use some rock formations as target practice.  
  
Gohan put his hands over his head. "Mas...en...ko...HAA!" he yelled as the familiar beam of energy was launched from his hands. The beam of energy came in contact with the rock formation and destroyed it and some of the surrounding area.  
  
Gohan landed and walked back to Professor Oak. "How was that?" he asked. Profeesor Oak was stunned after watching Gohan do some basic training.  
  
After three minutes of staring blankly Professor Oak regained his senses. "I now see how wiping out civilizations was possible for them." he said in thought.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I didn't even use one tenth of my full power. I would have destroyed the planet easily if I had." he responded.  
  
Professor Oak was speechless. After another minute or so Professor Oak was finally able to speak once more. "I would like you to see something." he replied as he brought Gohan to another section of the ranch area.  
  
Professor Oak pointed to some odd, blue people-like pokemon. "Those are machokes. Do you suppose you could teach them to fight in a similar manner?"  
  
Gohan was looking at them and scanning their ki, when he was interuptted by several bombs that were thrown on the ground. Gohan pulled Professor Oak out of the way of the falling bombs, when three figures jumped out of an overhead ballon.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" announced a woman wearing an odd white outfit with a large red R on it.  
  
"And make it double!" said a man that appeared to be the woman's counterpart.  
  
"Watch what you're doing you idiots!" yelled Gohan. "You could have hurt somebody!"  
  
"How rude!" the woman scoffed at Gohan.  
  
"Never interupt the motto of the famous Team Rocket!!" replied the man.  
  
"That's right! We're going to teach you some manners before we steal your pokemon!" said a small cat-like creature.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Gohan yelled defiantly.  
  
"Who is this child anyway? We usually have to put up with those three brats." The man told the woman.  
  
The woman laughed. "Who cares? He's too young to stop us." she commented. "Meowth, take care of him."  
  
Meowth ran at Gohan with his claws extended yelling, "Meoowth!"  
  
Before Meowth got there, Gohan punched it in the face and kicked meowth back towards the man and the woman. Meowth hit the woman in the face and landed on the ground unconcious. The woman started to yell at Meowth when she saw it was unconcious.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Gohan yelled laughingly at the two people. Gohan punched and kicked the air a few times to emphasize his point.  
  
"I don't see any pokemon tat would have been able to do that, do you, Jesse?" the man asked.  
  
Jesse was looking around as well. "No I don't, James. I think we underestimated the squirt." She threw a pokeball from an unseen pocket and threw it. "Go, Arbok!" she yelled.  
  
James followed suit. "Go, Weezing!"  
  
Now there was a snake and a wierd ball like creature heading towards Gohan. Gohan grabbed the snake and hit it several times in the face. He then threw it at Jesse and sent her and her pokemon flying in the air. While James was stunned by her sudden exit, Gohan kicked Weezing at James and sent them flying as well.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jesse and James yelled.  
  
Gohan yelled after them, "You forgot something!" and threw Meowth at them. All that could be seen of them was a dot.  
  
Professor Oak was walking up to Gohan, laughing. "With you around, who needs pokemon?"  
  
Gohan and Professor Oak laughed as they walked back to Oak's lab.  
  
  
(end of Chapter 4)  
  
*********** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(DBZ Dimension)  
  
Bulma was on her way to go to bed for the first time in 48 hours. Nearly every scientist working on the dimensional portal project was absolutely exhausted. Ever since they used it the day before to send the one-man search party to look for the boy that was trapped, they were having many problems. Several computer mainframes were nearly completely fried. At least a dozen CPUs had to be replaced. The only luck they had was that the hard drives with their calculations and data gathered during their first run were still in working condition.  
  
From what Bulma heard through the comm link, the search part didn't appear much better luck. Kuririn had to rely on a Capsule Corp motorcycle to get around because he would have raised suspicion if he flew or used on of the jets. Kuririn had searched a city using a picture of Gohan, but has had no luck.  
  
"Hang in there, Gohan." Bulam said sleepily as she laid down on her bed for the night.  
  
***********  
  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Gohan was studying yet again. Professor Oak said he wanted to watch Gohan train some more, but Gohan refused, saying he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Professor Oak was still surprised at how easily Gohan defeated Team Rocket with hs bare hands. Gohan was wondering how that Team Rocket could cause them much trouble at all.  
  
Gohan had been studying since he ate breakfast 3 hours ago. He wanted to show his mom that he was serious about studying. It wouls sure beat being yelled at for a full day when he would get back. 'If I do get back,' he thought to himself.  
  
While he was thinking about home, there was a knock on the door. Gohan sighed as he put his book away and walked over to answer the door. Professor Oak was there at the door.  
  
Professor Oak seemed to be in a good mood. "Good morning Gohan!" He smiled. "I came here to bring you some good news."  
  
Gohan smiled excitedly. "Oh really!" he replied.  
  
Professor Oak looked a little embarassed. "Well, it's not about you going home, but it's good news nonetheless."  
  
Gohan calmed down quite a bit. He was hoping it was about him going back home.  
  
Professor Oak proceeded to tell Gohan the news. "I'm having Ash, Misty and Brock going around Kanto to collect data for me from some associates of mine. I want you to go with them, Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up at Professor Oak and smiled again. "Sure! I could really use a break from studying."  
  
Professor Oak reached into his pocket. "That's not all. I also want you to have this." He threw a pokeball at Gohan. "It's your new partner."  
  
Gohan looked at the pokeball. "Thanks," Gohan replied. "But no thanks." He threw the ball back. "I don't agree with the idea of making animals fight for you."  
  
Professor Oak seemed mildly shocked. "Well, it is your decision." He told him. "Good luck on your trip. They will be leaving in an hour. Go meet them at Ash's house." Professor Oak told Gohan as he left the capsule house.  
  
Gohan wasted no time packing up. He took his capsules out of the recharger and put them in the case. He also unhooked his house from the power lines and put the house away. That was all he had to pack, so he walked to Ash's house.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were finishing up packing for the trip when Gohan walked up. They appeared to be jealous that Gohan didn't need to carry a backpack. "I'll carry some of that." Goha offered.  
  
"That's all right." Misty replied. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
Gohan felt a little hurt by the comment. "Hey, I'm stronger than I look." he protested.  
  
"Don't worry," Ash told him. "It's not that much anyways."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Your loss, I guess."  
  
After they all said their goodbyes, they left for their first stop, Viridian City.  
  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jesse and james were heading back to Team Rocket's HQ in Viridian City. Their boss had requested them to check in from a week ago. they didn't want to be empty handed in front of their boss, so they tried to steal some pokemon from Professor Oak's Laboratory. They were almost out of time, so they headed up to HQ anyways so their boss wouldn't get any madder.  
  
They trudged along in silence with Meowth's unconcious body in tow. Neither of them wanted to talk about their latest humiliating defeat.  
  
Jesse broke the silence by saying, "We should start thinking about what to tell the boss what happened on our last attempt."  
  
James sighed. "What's there to talk about? A young, pre-teen boy defeated us without even using a pokemon."  
  
Jesse thought a moment. "That couldn't have been any young boy. How many children can do that?" she pointed to Meowth.  
  
James was contemplating that fact. "You're right!" he exclaimed with renewed vigor. "The boss will want to know about him!"  
  
Jesse wasn't quite as enthusiastic. "Yeah, and maybe then he won't fire us."  
  
They walked on through the day and ended up at Team Rocket headquarters by noon. It was just finished being rebuilt.  
  
Jesse and James were standing in front of their bosses desk, getting ready for their report.  
  
Their boss was facing the oppisite direction, looking over some bills for the repair work when he finally said, "Do you two have any good news in this report?" he said with a dejected sigh.  
  
"Uhh... kind of", replied James nervously.  
  
Their boss turned around to look a them with an amused look. "Really?" he asked. "Did you two finally steal a pokemon?"  
  
"Well, no" squeaked James.  
  
"But it's some rather useful information." Jesse recovered.  
  
"Go on." Their boss responded with a bored tone.  
  
"We found a boy that was incredibly strong and fast" Jesse explained as she begun to sweat.  
  
Their boss seemed slightly interested. "How strong and fast are you talking about?"  
  
"Well..." Jesse stalled, before picking up Meowth and showing his unconcious body to ther boss.  
  
"It wasn't a real friendly encounter." James added.  
  
Their boss wasn't too impressed. "How did he do that, and how young are you talking about?"  
  
James thought for a momet. "I'd say the boy was no older than nine, and he beat up Meowth with one punch and one kick."  
  
To say their boss was surprised was an understatement. "Imagine what I could do if I had that kind of power under my control." He thought for a few moments. He then returned his attention to Jesse and James. "Apparently having you two dolts around has finally paid off. I want you two to track him. Don't try to attack him again. You two will be scouts and tell me where he is heading. I'll devise a plan to capture him. the only things you two can seem to do is look but not touch." he said reproachfully.  
  
"Yes sir!" Jesse and James said together before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Gohan had been walking with Ash and the others for most of the day. They were making small talk while Gohan was thinking about his studies. Shorty Gohan began wondering exactly what they were going on their trip for.  
  
"What are we supposed to be doing again?" Gohan asked.  
  
Brock turned to him. "We're supposed to be exchanging information with other scientists. The real reason we're going is to give us some more practice and become better at handling our pokemon."  
  
As they were talking, the small talk between Ash and Misty turned into yelling and arguing. Gohan watched them for a minute and began laughing.  
  
Misty looked over at Gohan with an annoyed look on her face. "What's so funny?!" she demanded.  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and smiled at her. "You two remind me of my parents. Well, my mom anyways. My dad rarely argues with her, but she argues all the time."  
  
Ash and Misty had seemed to forget what they were arguing about. "What do they argue so much about?" Ash asked.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Mostly about my studying. My dad tries to sneak some training in my work, but my mom does her best to stop me from doing it. They haven't been arguing much lately, of course."  
  
"Why not?" Misty asked.  
  
"My dad hasn't returned home for a few months." Gohan answered a little depressed. "He was missing during an... expedition" Gohan lied.  
  
The four of them quietly walked onward until it became dark. The area was too small to use the capsule house, so they set up their sleeping bags and got some rest for the night. In the morning they began walking in silence.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Professor Oak was currently still trying to studythe dynocaps Gohan let him borrow. Even after the past several days he hadn't been able to discover much about them.  
  
Professor Oak starting thinking about how Gohan, Ash, Misty and Brock were doing on their trip. He was hoping they wouldn't run into any problems. Oak then remembered how Gohan defeated Team Rocket with his bare hands and chuckled to himself. 'They'll definitely be safe', he thought to himself.  
  
Abruptly, a loud noise pierced the quiet morning. Oak igured the noise was from a jet of some kind. After a minute the noise went away, and five minutes after that, Professor Oak heard a ringing of his doorbell.  
  
Oak answered his front door to see a strange, short bald man. He had stragne red dots on his forehead, and wore baggy red and blue clothing. Professor Oak figured him to be a monk of some sort. There was something else also that was strange about this person, but Professor Oak couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"I hope so", said the short man as he handed Oak a photograph. "I am looking for this boy have you seen him?"  
  
Professor Oak looked at the picture and was quite surprised to see it was a picture of Gohan. "I did see someone that looked like this named Gohan. Is he in some kind of trouble?" Professor Oak responded.  
  
The man's attitude brightened considerably. "No, he's not in any trouble. I'm friends with his father. Do you know where he went?"  
  
Professor Oak pointed to the north. "He is heading towards Viridian City."  
  
The short bald man thanked him and ran into a jet that was landed a short distance away. He took off and headed North.  
  
Professor Oak was thinking about that encounter when he realized what made him so strange looking. 'I wonder what happened to his nose.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 5)  
  
*********** 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Gohan, Ash, Misty and Brock continued on their journey. Everyone had been in better moods than they were earlier. Ash and Misty were arguing like usual, but not as loud as the day before. Gohan had begun to see this as normal behaviour for those two. Gohan and Brock were discussing the route they were going to take when something caught Gohan's attention.  
  
Gohan stopped and turned around, facing the direction they just came from, causing the others to do the same.  
  
Gohan felt a familiar ki. He could also tell it was being supressed. Gohan kept hisown supressed in order to keep himself from hurting others, and in case of the odd chance that someone else in this dimension could sense ki and discover his power.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Ash asked apprehensively.  
  
"Someone's coming..." Gohan said in a low voice.  
  
A minute later a loud noise filled the area as it was followed by a small, one person Capsule Corp jet. It landed in an open area 100 feet back along the path. Gohan smiled and laughed as he realized who it was before he even got out of the jet.  
  
Gohan saw the man walking towards them and Gohan ran over to him. "Kuririn!" he yelled as he stopped in front of the short monk.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Long time no see!" Kuririn responded with much the same enthusiasm. Kuririn took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips as he usually did to make himself look bigger. "Looks like you've been taking care of yourself." He said with a grin.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yep!" he responded. "How's Marron doing?" he asked, curious.  
  
Kuririn started looking embarressed and sad. "She dumped me a few days ago." he sighed.  
  
Gohan turned around to face Ash and the others. "Do you mind if we talk privately for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." replied Misty looking rather curious. The three of them walked a short distance away so they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation between Gohan and Kuririn.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Gohan asked Kuririn.  
  
"Bulma made a machine that could open a portal here." Kuririn answered. "Don't get your hopes up. The machine is broken and it will be a while before it is fixed. Even if it was in working order, they can only transport one person at a time."  
  
"Oh." Gohan responded. "I promised to do some favors for someone, and it wouldn't be right to leave before they're done, anyways."  
  
"Would you think they would mind if I joined you guys?" Kuririn asked. "The only reason I'm here is to find you."  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "I would have to ask them, but I don't think it'd be a problem. Just don't mention that we are from another dimension, or about the fact I'm a saiya-jinn or whatever. I never told them."  
  
Gohan and Kuririn walked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. "My friends here are Ash, Misty and Brock. Guys, this is Kuririn. He's a friend of my dad. They used to train together."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were rather surprised. "He's hardly taller than you are, Gohan." Ash blurted out.  
  
Kuririn looked a little annoyed. "His father and I were the same size when we began training. He grew, but I didn't."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock seemed to understand. Gohan decided to ask them about Kuririn. "Do you guys mind if he came with us? He was here to pick me up and take me home, but I promised Professor Oak I would help you guys, and he doesn't have anything else to do."  
  
"I can't think of a reason why not." Misty replied. Ash and Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
Kuririn walked back to his jet and pressed the button to turn it back into a capsule. Kuririrn went back to the group and he noticed Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Togepi. "I've never seen animals like those before." kuririn commented and pointed at them.  
  
Ash smiled. "They're pokemon. This one's Pikachu, and the other's Togepi."  
  
"Ah...Okay." replied Kuririn, scratching his head.  
  
"They train them, and they fight them against one another." explained Gohan.  
  
Kuririn thought for a moment. "That seems kind of silly to me." Gohan laughed at that comment while Ash, Brock and Misty felt somewhat embarrassed.  
  
  
***********  
  
(DBZ Dimension)  
  
Bulma wasn't completely sure why the portal generator failed. The data she was reviewing from the portal test with Kuririn made little sense when it was compared with the calculations she and her collegues programmed into it.  
  
After an hour of reviewing the data, she decided to check out if there were any mistakes with the calcuations. She hooked up the hard drives used in the machine and searched through the mathematics and found a file that seemed out of place. She called a programmer over to examine the file.  
  
"How did that get there?" asked the programmer.  
  
"I'm not sure, why?" replied Bulma.  
  
The programmer was scrolling throught the programming code. "It's a computer virus. It turned off the cooling system and caused the CPUs to overheat."  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. "What triggered the virus?" she asked.  
  
The programmer was busy disecting the program. "I believe it went into effect when we were going through the start-up cycle to send someone through. This virus was designed specifically for this machine. It wasn't made by a professional hacker, however. If it was, Kuririn wouldn't have gone through and survived."  
  
Bulma was glad they finally found out what went wrong. A question entered her mind. "Any idea who designed the virus?"  
  
The programmer stopped at a comment in the program. "Here it is. It was made by someone called 'Dr. Gero'."  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. "That name sounds familiar." she muttered. She saw it was getting dark and that most of the work that needed to be done was taken care of, so she decided to get rest for the next day of getting the machine to work.  
  
  
***********  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
They were setting up camp again for the night. This time, there was a big enough clearing that Gohan and Kuririn used their capsule houses. Ash, Brock and Misty took one house, while Gohan and Kuririn took the other.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn were sittng at the dining table of their capsule house talking about little things. "So, what happened exactly when you came here?" Kuririn asked.  
  
Gohan recollect the events of the past week to Kuririn. "then we were walking down the road when you landed."  
  
Kuririn nodded and started thinking quietly. "It looks like you knew what you were doing." Kuririn commented.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said quietly, almost to himself. "I decided not to tell Ash and them about us being from a different dimension. It would be too awkward."  
  
"That was good thinking." agreed Kuririn. "I do think that the Professor Oak you told me about did seem to be a better choice of someone to talk to."  
  
Kuririn pulled out a small device. "I'm going to tell the people that I found you and you are safe." Kuririn pressed a button and they heard another voice from the other end.  
  
"Hello there, Kuririn. Bulma is asleep so I will take your progress report." said the voice. Kuririn and the voice exchanged information about Gohan and the project. "I think we may have the machine fixed in a few days." the voice finished.   
  
"Ok, thanks for the update." Kuririn answered as he put away the device.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn sat there quietly for a while, then they decided it would be a good time to go to call it a night and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kuririn got another call on the communicator while they were having breakfast. "Hello", Kuririn said into it lazily.  
  
Bulma's voice answered him, "We have a major crisis here!" she yelled at Kuririn, with distress in her voice.  
  
"Oh really," Kuririn replied jokingly. "Are you out of your makeup or something?"  
  
"NO!" she screamed back at him. "Piccolo left a few minutes ago, saying that Frieza is heading towards earth!"  
  
(end of Chapter 6) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(DBZ dimension)  
  
  
Piccolo waited in the area he estimated that Frieza would most likely land his ship. He was getting rather worried. Goku was still missing, and with Gohan and Kuririn gone, he didn't know how they were going to defeat Frieza. He was just glad that Bulma wasn't able to come with them.  
  
Tien and Choatzu landed shortly after Piccolo, followed by Yamcha. Yamcha looked at them and said, "Hey, I would have thought Gohan would have arrived with you, Piccolo."  
  
"He and Kuririn aren't able to come." Piccolo told him, before explaning What had happened to Gohan.  
  
Yamcha stood there shaking his head. "Man, Chichi must be pissed."  
  
Before any more could be said, Vegea flew up and landed one hundred feet from them. He stood there with his arms crossed and stared at the sky, wearing a pink shirt with BADMAN written on the back.  
  
Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu were all rather shocked. Piccolo, however, stood in a similar pose as Vegeta, expecting the saiya-jinn.  
  
Tien was rather tense. "The last time we were standing around like this was when we were waiting for HIM to show up." pointing towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta snorted in response and kept watching for Frieza.  
  
A half an hour later, the unmistakable roar of an alien spacecraft was heard, followed by the large, disc-shaped craft landing several miles away.The five fighters flew over, keeping their power levels down to keep from being found. Before anyone could decide on a good course of action, a teenage boy appeared in the canyon about two hundred feet from Frieza's spaceship.  
  
After a rather short battle, the youth became a super saiya-jinn and came out on top, killing both Frieza and King Cold with seemingly minimal effort. The boy was putting his sword away when he looked up at Piccolo and the others.  
  
"I'm going to the spot where Goku will show up. You guys are wlecome to join me." he yelled to them, then flew off.  
  
The group was rather surprised at the preceding battle, and also at the fact that the boy knew Goku. They followed after him, hoping to get some answers.  
  
They landed near the boy, and were expecting to get some answers, when the boy looked at them and seemed to be somewhat surprised. "Where are Gohan and Kuririn?" he asked, somewhat confused.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward and told him the incidents whcih lead to Gohan and Kuririn being trapped in another dimension. "Now that you know what happened to them, we expect to get some answers from you. Who are you and how do you know Goku?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
The boy thought about the information for a while, then responded saying, "I'll tell you what I can when Goku arrives. I don't want to repeat myself." With that, he walked over to a rock to sit and wait.  
  
"Why did you tell him that, Piccolo? Are you sure we can trust him?" Yamcha asked, surprised.  
  
Piccolo looked at Yamcha and smirked. "It's not like he can do anything to them." Piccolo then frowned. "Besides, I was expecting on being able to exchange information."  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu waited in silence while Vegeta seemd more irritated than usual, and even somewhat frustrated, especially after he saw the boy turn into a super saiya-jinn.  
  
After an hour of waiting, a small space pod slammed into ground a short distance away, and Goku walked out. Goku was wearing rather unusual clothing, and appeared to have done some training. After Goku was greeted, the mysterious boy requested to talk to him alone.  
  
The boy explained to Goku about androids in the future killing everyone, and about Goku dying from a heart disease. Goku was given medicine and was told it would save his life. The boy also told Goku that his name was Trunks, and that he was the future son of Vegeta and Bulma. Goku found the last bit of information to be rather surprising.  
  
Trunks was looking worried and was starting to sweat. Goku noticed him being uneasy, so he asked, "What's wrong Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked up at him and regained himself. "I was told by Piccolo that your son Gohan and your friend Kuririn are in another dimension, and that never happened in my timeline." Trunks repeated what he was told by Piccolo. "I just hope noone else has been tampering with time travel."  
  
Goku was a bit disturbed by the news. "Maybe it was a one-in-a-million chance that Gohan would get stuck in the dimension in the first place." Goku offered.  
  
"Maybe," Trunks said slowly. "Just be careful. Who knows what that could have changed." With that Trunks said his farewell and took off into a strange ship and dissapeared.  
  
Goku walked over to the Piccolo and the others. He wasn't going to tell them what he was told by Trunks, but Piccolo forced him to do so. Goku kept out Trunks' name and his exact origin to protect him, but told them everything else. Goku then smiled and asked, "How's Chichi been doing?"  
  
Piccolo looked rather uneasy. "She's been a nervous wreck since Gohan has been in the other dimension last time I'd heard."  
  
Goku meekly replied,"I guess I should go see her right away then." Goku then took off into the air and headed for home. The others decided to do the same. Vegeta stood there for a few minutes, full of rage, looking at the direction Goku flew away at.  
  
"I promise you, Kakarotto, I will be the one that kills you." He then took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
**********  
  
Goku landed at his house, feeling a little nervous about having to confront his wife after being gone for so long. With Gohan gone too, he knew he would probably be in for it.  
  
He opened the door, still thinking of what to tell Chi-Chi, when she appeared in front of him, as angry as ever.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?!" she yelled at him. "Why didn't you let me know you're safe?!"  
  
Goku put up his hands in self defense. "How could I Chichi? I was lost in space, remember?" He replied, still nervous.  
  
Chichi was still rather mad. "Gohan is stuck in another dimension!" she exclaimed, slowly calming down. "If you were here, you could have saved him!"  
  
Goku nodded with a sad look on his face. "I know. It's not like I wanted to leave for so long, Chichi. I was trying to get back." he explained.  
  
Chichi then broke down and started crying on Goku's shoulder. "My baby!" she wailed. "I want my Gohan back!" she whinned as she gripped Goku as hard as she could.  
  
Goku was left out of breath, by both Chichi's sudden emotional breakdown and by her holding on to him. After about ten minutes Chichi finally calmed down and released Goku, much to his relief. Goku put his hand on Chichi's shoulder to reassure her.  
  
"I was told everything by Piccolo and them." It wasn't really a lie, after all, it was Piccolo who told Trunks. "Kuririn is there helping Gohan now. They said the machine should be able to bring them back in a few days." Goku told her as nicely as possible.  
  
Chichi looked at him suddenly coldly. "They never told ME that!" she said, her anger rising.  
  
Goku noticed the tone in her voice, and tried to calm her down. "They were probably too busy trying to help Gohan. It is very time consuming."  
  
Chichi calmed down almost immediately."You're probably right." she sighed. She then gave Goku a look of absolute seriousness. "I guess it's time to pay someone a visit, then." she replied, smirking.  
  
It was Goku's turn to sigh. He was home alright. "If you insist." Goku told Chichi, as he got ready to use his teleportation technique. Chichi gave Goku a confused look as he put two fingers to his head and they then dissapeared.  
  
  
**********  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Gohan and Kuririn were walking with Ash, Misty and Brock as they talked on the communicator. Gohan was extremely glad to see his father after his absence. Gohan was able to tell Goku about keeping secrets about their tails and such before Ash or the others learned about it. He spent a good amount of time reasurring his mother that he was fine and he was doing his studying.  
  
"Well, good luck on your trip!" Goku voice responded in its usual happy tone as their conversation finally died down. Goku said goodbye and the communication ended.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn were walking in a rather happy mood, especially after hearing of Goku's return. Ash decided to ask them a question.  
  
"How long was your father missing, anyways?" Ash asked, interested.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "About three months or so." he answered thoughtfully. "When's the last time you've seen your dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
Ash looked at his feet as they walked. "Several years, now." he answered sadly.  
  
Gohan was going to ask another question, but thought against it. The five of them walked on ins silence until they stopped at noon by a river bed. They started unpacking when Togepi walked over to Kuririn. Kuririn picked it up and looked at it curiously. When Togepi saw Kuririn's face, it started laughing gleefully.  
  
Kuririn gave Togepi a slightly embarassed smile as he responded, "Sometimes I crack myself up too."  
He handed Togepi back to Misty, as she was giggling at Kuririn's comment.  
  
Togepi's laughter put everyone there in much better spirits. After they ate their lunch, Kuririn looked over at Gohan who was watching the water flow by at the river bank.  
  
Kuririn walked over to Gohan and asked, "Hey, Gohan. Up for a swim?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Kuririn and smiled. "Sure!" he replied excitedly. He looked over at Ash, brock and Misty. "If it's alright with you, that is."  
  
Brock smiled at them and nodded. "As long as you're going for a swim, I think I'll go in to."  
  
Kuririn laughed back, "If you think you can keep up." he replied with a cocky smile.  
  
Ash jumped up from the gound. "Don't forget me!" he said with his usual enthusiasm invigorating him. "Hey, Misty. Are you going too?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "I have to watch Togepi. Besides, I forgot to bring my bathing suit."  
  
"Your loss." Gohan told her as he took off his shirt and shoes, using his pants to swim in.   
  
Kuririn was wearing a pair of boxers and was posing making his muscles bulge out. "You two sure you don't want to back down?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Ash and Brock were already in their boxers and were surprised to see how musular the little man was. Ash shook his head. "No way!" he exclaimed as the four of them jumped into the water. Misty and Pikachu just shook her head as she watched them dive into the water.  
  
The four of them swam around the river in laps with Gohan and Kuririn clearly leading the whole time. Gohan and Kuririn soon got out and waited for Ash and Brock to finish. When they finally did come out, they were huffing and puffing.  
  
Gohan was laughing at them friendly and said, "Don't worry about that. We used to swim quite a bit."  
  
Ash and Brock looked up at Gohan and appeared shocked at took a few steps back. They were too frightened for words. Gohan was a little confused and looked over at Misty, who was doig the same thing.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked innocently. After a moment of thinking, he reached behind himself and grabbed his tail, which was waving slightly behind him. "Oh" he replied quietly. He looked at them sheepishly. "Whoops."  
  
  
(End of Chapter7)  
  
********** 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Hey, Gohan," Ash said with a hint of embarassment in his voice.  
  
"What?" Gohan responded curiously as they walked along the path to Viridian City. Ever since Brock, Ash and Misty discovered Gohan's tail, he let it wag behind himself as they walked. He spent a good part of an hour convincing them it wasn't a big deal. He made them believe it was just something he inherited from his father's side of the family.  
  
Ash gave Gohan a nervous look. "Could I like, touch it or something?" Ash asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Gohan gave Ash an uncomfortable look. "I don't think it would be a good idea." He responded as nicely as possible. Gohan was getting a little tired of Ash's bizarre curiosity at that point.  
  
Ash slumped a little as he walked. "Aww man..." he muttered as they continued.  
  
"So, what is it like having a tail?" Brock asked out of curiosity.  
  
Gohan thought about it. "It's not all that different, really." He replied. "It helps my balance, and helps me keep a little warm on cold nights." Gohan wisely decided not to mention the Oozaru thing. "I could also hang from a tree with it if I wanted to, but overall, it isn't any big deal."  
  
Brock nodded in acknowledegment. He appeared to have had the least problem accepting the idea of Gohan having a tail.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking, they saw the outer limits of Viridian city. Gohan again wrapped his tail around himself like a belt. It had taken them longer than it normally would, but that's because of all the interuptions they've had on the way there, as well as their easy pace.  
  
Misty turned to Ash. "I think we should stay at the pokemon center tonight. I don't feel like camping, and I wouldn't want to waste the power of those capsule houses."  
  
Ash nodded. "Sounds good to me. What do you think?" he asked Gohan and Kuririn.  
  
"I hope you guys have enough money, because mine isn't good here." Kuririn interjected sadly.  
  
"Don't worry," Gohan assured him. "It's free"  
  
"Oh!" Kuririn answered happily. "I wish it was like that back at home!"  
  
The other four laughed at Kuririn's enthusiastic response. They walked on n high spirits up to the pokemon center near the buisness district. As they walked on, they passed several advertisements displaying pokemon in one form or another.  
  
Kuririn looked at the advertisements with interest. "Those pokemon things appear to be everywhere," Kuririn commented.  
  
Misty nodded. "Almost every kid wants to be a pokemon trainer when they grow up. In response to that fact, there are lots of industries developed to take advantage of it."  
  
"Well, that's one thing that never changes, no matter where you live." Kuririn said with a sigh. "The industries trying to make a quick dollar."  
  
When they walked into the pokemon center, Brock went into his usual routine and tried asking Nurse Joy on a date. And, as usual, she turned him down with little delay, saying she was 'married to her work'. Brock returned to the group with his face hanging low.  
  
When Kuririn saw Nurse Joy, he hung his head down and blushed furiously, but never said a word. Gohan, Ash and Misty never reacted to her, as usual. Ash, Misty and Brock gave their pokeballs to Joy for rest, and Gohan walked over to the visitor area. Kuririn walked over to Gohan nervously and sat down next to him.  
  
When Ash, Brock and Misty walked over to Gohan and Kuririn, Ash decided to ask, "What's with him?" as he pointed to Kuririn.  
  
Gohan frowned. "He broke up with his girlfriend recently. He's not completely over it."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Misty offered her sympathy.  
  
Kuririn shrugged. "It's not like it was really going anywhere. I'm usually uneasy around women near my age anyways. I was a monk, after all."  
  
Brock sighed sadly. "At least you've had a girlfriend."  
  
Kuririn looked at Brock seriously. "You're still young. You've got lots of time." He hung his head down again. "I, on the other hand, am 35 years old. I don't exactly have a heck of a lot of time if I am planning on having children."  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty were rather surprised to hear just how old Kuririn was. They sat there thinking, when Nurse Joy announced to them the pokemon were rested up, and Ash, Mist and Brock retrieved their pokeballs. They then had dinner and decided on going to bed early.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Gohan woke up to the noise of a rather small explosion. He got up to look around, and as soon as he pulled his blanket off, he was attacked by several men wearing black uniforms with a red R on the front. Gohan was going to struggle, but several men pointed guns ans Ash, Kuririn, Misty and Brock.  
  
The other four were woke up, and were forced to stay on the ground. A woman walked up to Gohan. The woman Gohan recognized as Jesse from her assualt on Professor Oak's laboratory.  
  
She pointed to Ash and the others and told Gohan, "If you're good, they won't be hurt." She then walked over to Ash with a devilish smirk. "You should be glad, brat. We're not after your pikachu this time. But if you are bad, I will reconsider."  
  
Ash was barely able to contain his anger. He was about to snap back when one of the soldiers hit him over the head with the butt of his rifle. Misty and Brock were about to help him, when several more guards pointed their rifles at the group. Another gunman picked up Pikachu, whom was already in a sealed plastic container.  
  
Jesse walked over to Gohan. She put her hands on her hips and wore a look of triumph. "My boss seems very interested in you." she said in a voice full of self confidence. "He has a propsition to offer you."  
  
Gohan was about to snarl his reply, when one of the guards noticed his belt. He grabbed it, trying to look for pokeballs to confiscate. As soon as the guard grabbed it, Gohan fell to the floor, paralyzed. The gunmen guarding Kuririn and the others turned to see what was going on.  
  
Kuririn saw this as his opening and quickly jumped up and ran at the man holding Pikachu. Before the man could react, Kuririn had already freed Pikachu, and threw the man into the wall.  
  
The guards pointed their guns at Kuririn just in time to be electrified by Pikachu. They were sent through the roof from the force of the discharge.  
  
Brock released Vulpix, which breathed flames at the men holding Gohan in place and the one that had been holding Pikachu. They ran out of the building to put their clothing out.   
  
Jesse turned around and heard the loud cry of "CHUUUU!!" before she was sent through the roof, following in suit of the people that fell victum to Pikachu's previous attack.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" she cried as she flew through the air.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
(minutes earlier)  
  
James and Meowth sat waiting to see the outcome of their latest mission from their trademark balloon. The people moved in position a half-hour ago, and proceeded on the mission roughly ten minutes earlier.  
  
James sighed out of boredom. "How do you suppose they are doing?" he asked Meowth.  
  
Meowth was still sore from the fight against Gohan. "I don't know." Meowth answered. "From how that kid hit me before, I think they're going to need quite a few more men to do the job."  
  
James nodded as he rested his head on his hands on the side.. "I still don't understand why Jesse was allowed the chance to lead them." he complained.  
  
Meowth shrugged. "I think the boss believes there is no way for her to screw it up." Meowth suggested. He then sighed. "I think the boss should have taken y suggestion and used all of the resources at his disposal, but he wasn't able to spend that much money."  
  
Moments after they were done talking, about a dozen of Team Rocket's soldiers were blown through the roof of the pokemon center, followed shortly by Jesse, whom was shouting the usual parting phrase. After they were done watching the rest of the soldiers run out of the building with their uniforms on fire, Meowth and James let out a defeated groan.  
  
"Why can't anything bad go right for once?" whined James to no one in particular as they flew their balloon in the direction that Jesse landed.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Gohan must have been asked if he was alright about a dozen times. Team Rocket's attempted kidnapping was a failure, but the others will still worried.   
Vulpix and Pikachu watched the door in case Team Rocket attempted another assualt.  
  
"What were they after?" Misty asked, worried.  
  
Kuririn sighed. "Gohan has a knack for attracting people who want to use him to conquer the world or something. Gohan has had some martial arts training, so he isn't helpless by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
Brock looked at Gohan questioningly. "If you were that good at fighting, why didn't you fight back?"  
  
Gohan gave him a stern look. "They would've shot you! Neither Kuririn nor I were in any real danger, but they could have killed you three."  
  
Just then, a tired Nurse Joy walked into the main area and noticed the hole in the celing, and the wall with cracks in it that resulted from Kuririn's attack.  
  
Gohan quickly started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'll help pay for the damages!"  
  
Nurse Joy cut him off. "Don't worry. Because of how dangerous Pokemon can be, these things are to be expectd every once in a while. It will be repaired in the morning." she said as started dialing on the phone for the repair services.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn let out a sigh of relief. They had no idea how they would have been able to pay for the required repairs, or the materials. That was indeed good news.  
  
Brock walked over to the door and peered out. "I don't think they'll try that again anytime soon." he announced. He yawned as he then called Vulpix back to its pokeball and walked back to the group. "I think it should be safe for us to go back to sleep."  
  
Pikachu trotted over to Ash and went to sleep next to him, as usual. Soon after, the whole group was asleep, resting after the tiresome encounter with Team Rocket.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
(DBZ Universe)  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen after finishing up a training exercise with Piccolo that took longer than expected. He was going to get something to eat, then go to bed.  
  
Chichi and Bulma were sitting at the table as Goku walked in. Bulma was still doing work of course, as she talked to Chichi. Goku was going to walk right by Bulma when she stopped him.  
  
"Hey Goku, I have something I want to ask you." She told him as she was holding on to one of her sheets. "There was someone stealing from the dimensional portal technology, and I was wondering if you recognized his name."  
  
Goku gave Bulma a look of helplessness. "Bulma, you know more scientists than I know. What makes you think I know?"  
  
Bulma looked at a sheet of paper again. "The name sounds familiar to me, but I can't remember why I know him. His name is Dr. Gero."  
  
At the mention of the name, Goku froze, then his face turned serious. "That's the scientist worked for the Red Ribben Army. He is also the one that's responsible for the androids that are supposed to kill everyone. What do youy think he could be up to?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I dont know, but we should tell Gohan and Kuririn to keep their guards up."  
  
  
(End of Chapter 8)  
  
*********** 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Gohan, Ash, Misty, Brock and Kuririn were walking on there way to the first stop on their list, Celedon City. The path they were following was largely unused that connected Celadon City to Viridian City. As they walked, Gohan was thinking about the information they recieved from Bulma earlier. Dr. Gero, one of Goku's old enemies, had stolen some portal technology from the project. They also learned that Dr. Gero was the one responsible for destroying the world in the future. Kuririn and Gohan responded to this information by staying more alert than usual. 'I wonder what he is planning to use it for', Gohan wondered.  
  
Gohan's thoughts were interupted by the sound of Ash and Misty's arguing. Gohan sighed has he saw Kuririn getting a headache from listening to Ash and Misty. Brock was just ignoring them. Gohan assumed that Brock's ability to ignore them was from experience, since he has travelled with them for a while.  
  
Kuririn nudged Brock. "Do they do that often?" he asked.  
  
Brock sighed. "You have no idea."  
  
Kuririn wasn't too happy to hear that information. "Can't you stop them or something?" he pleaded.  
  
"Believe me, I've tried." Brock said with a sad face.  
  
Kuririn couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to Ash and Misty and yelled, "What is your problem?!"  
  
Gohan laughed and waved his tail happily as he saw the surprised looks on Ash and Misty's face. The five of them stood there while Kuririn calmed down and for Ash and Misty to pull themselves together.  
  
Ash recovered quickly, and answered, "We were talking about the path we were planning on taking." He said as he handed over a map to Kuririn.  
  
Misty snorted. "If we took his directions, we'd get lost, like usual."  
  
"No we won't!" Ash shouted back in defense.  
  
Kuririn stopped them. "Here. We're taking this route." he said flatly as he showed them a rather clear path to the next city.  
  
Ash and Misty were going to start to argue again, but thought better of it, seeing how Kuririn blew up at them earlier. They all contiuned walking, thinking to themselves.  
  
That night, after the capsule houses were set up, Gohan was taking a look at a map of the area. Gohan calculated that they had travelled a majority of the path already. He did some more calculations and figured that if they kept the same pace they had earlier, they could reach the city shortly after lunchtime.  
  
Gohan sighed and started thinking about home again. He missed his mom, his dad, and Piccolo. He hoped he would be able to go back soon. He was starting to worry if he'd get home at all.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
(DBZ dimension)  
  
Bulma sat down at the kitchen table across from Chichi. She was working all day, and she finally had something to show for all of her hard work. She sighed from exhaustion with a tired smile on her face.  
  
"How's work been?" Chichi asked as she sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
Bulma set down a few devices. "The machine could be ready by tomarrow, but it's probably won't be able to bring Gohan home yet." Chichi nodded sadly with understanding. "These things, however, can make it better to contact them." Bulma continued.  
  
Chichi perked up a bit. "Really? What do they do exactly?" She asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma picked up a device. "This is a communicator with more extensive features." she explained. "It will allow us a video link as well as an audio link, so we will be able to see Gohan and Kuririn."  
  
Bulma put it down and picked up another device. "This one isn't finished yet, but when it is, it will allow someone in the other dimension to create a portal leading to the machine." she said with a smug sense of satisfaction in her voice.  
  
Chichi smiled. "That's some good news right there." she replied with an encouraging look. She pointed to the last remaining device on the table. "What does that do?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that." Bulma answered with considerably less enthusiasm. "Piccolo was upset he couldn't go and help find Gohan because of his link with Kami, so I built this device to bypass that."  
  
Chichi's mood darkened. "I won't allow him to get near my Gohan again!" she nearly screamed.  
  
Bulma tried calming her down. "He won't hurt Gohan, you know that!" Bulma pointed out. "He gave his life for him in that fight against Vegeta, remember?"  
  
Chichi calmed down a little. "Bulma, Goku is a bad enough influence on him. I want him to study, not train!" she spat back.  
  
Bulma was rather embarassed. "I thought you meant that you still didn't trust him. Sorry about yelling back." she said sheepishly.  
  
Chcichi gave Bulma a small smile. "Dont worry about it. So you know, trust had nothing to do with it." she said with a little bit of spite in her voice. "You know I don't like most of Goku's friends anyways." Chichi paused, the sighed heavily. "I miss Gohan so much." she said, almost in tears.  
  
  
************  
  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
'Only an hour or two to go,' thought Gohan as the four of them walked on their way to Celadon City. It had been rather quiet so far. Both Ash and Misty came close to sarting arguments, but one annoyed look from Kuririn did a pretty good job of disolving their conflicts.  
  
Despite Ash and Misty's occasional bickering, everyone seemed to be in a good mod. Brock was in his usual mood, Kuririn walked with his arms behind his head with a look of deep thought on his face. Gohan was enjoying watching the wildlife.   
  
A sudden unknown ki source came into the area a few miles ahead. Both Gohan and Kuririn reacted immediately. They stopped walking and scanned the area ahead to tell themselves where it could be coming from.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock turned around and looked at Gohan and Kuririn. "What's going on?" Ash asked.  
  
"I feel an evil presence a mile or so ahead of us. I think it may be in the city," Gohan commented, still concentrating in that direction.  
  
"What kind of evil presence?" asked Misty. "And how are you two able to sense it?"  
  
Gohan was still trying to read the strength of the presence. "The ability to read an enemy's strength is an ability that is gained in some styles of martial arts." he explained. "It doesn't seem like this being is strong enough to cause any problems, though." Gohan and the others relaxed.  
  
Kuririn shook his head. "It's possible they are hiding their power. I saw we start walking faster."  
  
Gohan glanced at Pikachu, and he saw that the little pokemon could also sense something about to happen. Gohan turned his mind back to the task at hand as they started moving at a jog rather than a steady walk.  
  
Kuririn called Bulma on the communicator to update her on the situation while still at the jogging pace.  
  
"That could be one of Dr. Gero's creations. keep your guard up! I'm going to send some people over to help, and I'll have some others search for Dr. Gero's laboratory. They should be be there in an hour or two." Bulma's voice replied, somewhat frantic.  
  
"We'll see what we can do," Kuririn responded.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock exchanged questioning glances, but decided that now wasn't the time to ask.  
  
'We might make it there in a half hour now. I just hope that's not too late,' thought Gohan as they jogged towards the city.  
  
They soon came up to the outer city limits, and stopped to rest for a moment. Gohan and Kuririn decided to let Ash, Misty and Brock rest before they continued.  
  
Brock regained his breath relatively quickly. "Can you sense what's going on?" he asked, a little worried.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I think they lowered their strength in order to fit in with the populace." he turned to look at Brock. "Even if I did feel them, I wouldn't be able to tell exactly what they were doing. I can only tell their strength, and a little bit of their intentions."  
  
Just as he finished talking, he felt a sharp spike in the entities' ki before it went back to being undetectable. It was then followed by a slight rumbling in the ground.  
  
"What was that?" asked Misty.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn looked at one another. "It means it's attacking the city..." Kuririn said with a sense of dread in his voice.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 9)  
  
********** 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
(DBZ Dimension)  
  
Bulma was trying her hardest to get everything ready for for the dimensional portal to be used. All of the machines were repaired, and the generators were being warmed up. Most of the other systems were under preliminary tests, and everything appeared to be working.  
  
Someone had to go trough that could help Gohan and Kuririn out. Tien, Chaotsu and Yamcha were out searching for Dr. Gero's base of operations, so they were out. Bulma really didn't want to send Goku, because Chichi would be madder at Bulma than she had ever been. It really didn't seem like she had much of a choice.  
  
She found Goku sparring with Piccolo. She called Goku down, and Piccolo came down as well. She explained Gohan and Kuririn's situation. "...and I thought it would be safer for them to send you in there to help them." she finished.  
  
Goku nodded with a serious look to his face. "From what I've heard from our friend from the future, we'd be better off not to take any chances if they are Dr. Gero's creations."  
  
Piccolo grunted at Goku. "Well, I guess I'll go and meditate until we can get back to our training." Piccolo said with the ring of dissapointment in his voice.  
  
Bulma remembered something and stopped him. "I knew you would want to go, so I took the liberty of designing this," she said as she handed Piccolo a small device.  
  
Piccolo looked at it. "How's this going to allow me to help?" Piccolo asked, perplexed.  
  
Bulma smiled. "It will allow you and Kami to exist in different dimensions, regardless of the link." she told him.  
  
Piccolo was rather surprised. "Great!" he yelled, before he quickly caught himself and his mood changed into his characteristic solemn attitude. "This will be very useful." he said in his usual low voice, hardly able to contain his resulting smile.  
  
Bulma's attitude turned serious. "Remember, if one of you dies, the other one does too, same as before." Piccolo gave her a slightly dissapointed look. "Hey," she responded. "I'm not a mircale worker."  
  
They walked back into the capsule corp. building while she explained how to operate the new communicator.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
(Pokemon Dimension)  
  
Gohan and Kuririn ran to the area the dectected the high Ki spike with Ash, Misty and Brock in tow. They found the evil presence near the pokemon center, with most of the surrounding buildings destroyed. Ash's face was one filled with horror, which was mirrored on Brock and Misty. Gohan and Kuririn, however displayed looks of determination, anger, and revenge.  
  
A person of some sort stood alone atop one of the remaining standing buildings in the area. It was too far away to make ot any details, so they were not able to identify the man. It turned around and spotted them, and flew closer to the five of them.  
  
When it came closer, it was apparent it wasn't human.It was around the height of an average man, but it had blue skin, had two horns on te sides of it's head, and had a tail. Parts of its arms, legs and body had think platelets of armour. It's face and hands resembled a human's but it's feet bore a striking resemblence to Frieza's.  
  
"Maybe it's a pokemon..." Ash thought aloud as he took his pokedex out to see. He pointed it at the now stationary humanoid to get a reading.  
  
"Error, unable to compute life form." it responded in its unemotional digitized voice. Ash looked at the device in shock. Apparently, that had never happened to him before.  
  
The unknown creature laughed aloud at witnessing Ash's confusion. "No, I'm not a pokemon, you imbecile." it said with a deep voice. "I am a biological hybrid between pokemon and other sentient species. I am so much more than pokemon or either species. I was created by Dr. Gero to seek revenge on Goku. You just interupted a test to determine my power. The lives of you insects are of no consequence to me."  
  
Ash was angry to hear such disregard of life, and summoned his pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto, take Pikachu and show that monster who the insects are!"  
  
Pikachu jumped on Pidgeotto's back and rode up to face the humanoid. "Pikachuuuu!" Yelled the little yellow mouse as he launched a thunderbolt at monster.  
  
The monster didn't even move when he was hit with the bolt of electricity. In fact, he was hardly fazed by the attack. A look of disgust formed on its hideous face as he shot a small, weak ki blast at the Pidgeotto and sent Pikachu flying throught the air. The bird pokemon wasn't hit as hard as Pikachu, but it was obvious that it couldn't continue the battle. Ash quickly recalled Pidgeotto, then wished that he could do the same for Pikachu.  
  
As Pikachu almost hit a nearby building, Gohan zanzokened behind it and caught him before he hit it. He flew down and gave the seriously injured yellow mouse to Ash. "I think you should leave this battle to me and Kuririn." Ash, Misty and Brock gave Gohan a shocked look as he flew over to Kuririn.  
  
Kuririn turned to Gohan and said, "You ready for this Gohan?" he asked, not sounding overly confident himself.  
  
"Yes." Gohan replied with determination filling his voice. "Let's go!" he said with little hesitation.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn lunged at the monster with punches. The monster easily dodged them and responded with a kick at Kuririn's face. The battle continued with a fury of punches from the three of them. Both Kuririn and Gohan landed some rather strong punches, and it was obvious they were superior in strength and speed. Gohan and Kuririn slammed him into the ground and waited for him to get up.  
  
The monster got up and snarled at Gohan and Kuririn. The creature quickly calmed down, then even began to smile. "Not bad. Not bad at all." he called at Gohan and Kuririn. "But if you think that was my best, you two are sorely mistaken!" As he finished talking, he suddenly grew twice his previous size.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn gasped, and before they could react, they were both punched and kicked, and were plummeting towards the earth. The monster threw several ki blasts after them as they fell. Gohan and Kuririn crashed into the ground, creating small craters.  
  
The monster was laughing at the two fighters as they slowly got up out of their holes in the pavement. Before the creature could attack again, Gohan and Kuririn opened fire with a steady stream of ki blasts. They stopped after a minute of firing, and saw that their attack had little affect on the beast.  
  
Gohan and Kuririn zanzokened to either side of the monster, and prepared to attack.  
  
Kuririn put his hands to his right side and began to draw energy. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Kuririn chanted as he drew power into his awaiting hands.  
  
Gohan put his hands over his head and also started bringing his ki together. "Ma...sen...ko..." Gohan forced through his clenched teeth.  
  
"HAAA!!" Kuririn and Gohan screamed in unison ans they launched their ki beams at the offending creature. Before they hit, however, the creature zanzokened several feet away. The two beams hit one another, and Gohan and Kuririn cut off the power they were feeding to the attacks before they were drawn into a power struggle.  
  
The monster used this distraction as an opportunity to attack. He grabbed Gohan and threw him into a nearby building. While this was going on, Kuririn wasted no time. he had his palm flat out above his head, and was preparing his trademark attack. When the monster turned around, Kuririn shouted 'Kienzen!' and threw his energy blade at the monster.  
  
The monster realized the potential of the attack as it was about to hit him, and he did his best to dodge it. He wasn't quite fast enough, and it sliced off his tail.  
  
The monster was furious. "You'll pay for that!" the monster yelled as he shot a beam of energy at Kuririn. Kuririn tried to dodge it, but it was no use. Kuririn was thrown into the ground from the force of the attack. Kuririn tried to get back up, but was clearly incapacitated.   
  
Gohan wasn't is as bad of a condition as Kuririn, but he really didnt think he was able to fight much longer, and was groggily getting back up from the rubble of the building. He saw what happened to Kuririn, and knew that he had to fight alone for the rest of the battle.  
  
The artificial creature looked around with contempt in his eyes for the short battle. It was obvious that he wanted more, and it was apparent that Gohan and Kuririn couldn't supply the needed resistance to make it interesting. After scowering the demolished buildings, he noticed the only other people around: Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
The three were in awe of the preceding battle, and in shock. They noticed the creature looking in their direction, and they quickly snapped out of their stupor. The trainers called out their rested pokemon and sent them out in a hopeless assault against the monster.  
  
One by one, the pokemon fell unconcious from even the weakest of the monster's attacks. The monster was getting bored fast, and the pokemon were all on the ground, unable to even show signs of being alive.  
  
Gohan was about ready to try to fight the creature one more time when he saw it getting closer to Ash and his friends. Gohan started after it, but not before the creature started to charge a one-handed ki beam. The creature shot a large stream of glowing red energy at the three helpless humans.  
  
Before the beam could hit, Gohan zanzokened in front of Ash, Misty and Brock and used a two handed ki attack in order to try and stop the ki beam from commencing any farther. When the creature realized Gohan was fighting his beam, he increased the power of the beam and started wearing Gohan down.  
  
'I don't think I can hold out much longer,' Gohan thought to himself. 'I was hoping that my dad would have gotten here before things got this bad, but unless he shows up within the next minute, It won't do me much good.' Just then, the strength of the enemy's beam increased yet again. 'No!' Gohan yelled in defiance inside his own head. 'I have depended on everyone else for help before, and I haven't been able to help out in these fights much myself. They have never been able to depend on me to hold my own in these battles. I have to prove my worth to my father, my friends, and most of all, myself!' Gohan screamed inside his head.  
  
The red ki of the beam suddenly increased, and threatened to engulf Gohan. Before that could happen, Gohan yelled, "Noooooo!" as a aura of yellow ki appeared around him and started battling the beam back. Gohan felt power flow through him as his hair turned a golden blond and the hair on his head lifted off of his shoulders and flowed out behind him. His eyes turned an deep green colour to confirm that he was, indeed, a super saiya-jinn.  
  
Gohan found fighting the beam of energy no longer a struggle, and shot it back at the offending monster. The creature wasn't prepared for it, and was thrown back 50 feet from the resulting explosion before he had been able to regain ontrol of himself. The monster was about to launch another attack at Gohan when it realized Gohan was no longer in front of him. He slowly turned around as he realized where Gohan had appeared. The creature's mouth dropped as he felt the imposing presence Gohan now gave to the vicinity. Before the creature could even think of retaliation, Gohan pointed his palm at the monster and incinerated him with tears treaming down his face.  
  
'What he did was unforgiveable.' Gohan tried to console himself. 'If I let him go, he would have hurt more people. It was the only answer.' He flew over to where Kuririn was, and flew him over to Ash, Misty and Brock as they tended their pokemon. They were about to ask hundreds of questions about how he was able to do any of that, when Gohan just fell over and his hair turned back to its usual black colour.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 10)  
  
********** 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Gohan regained concoiusness with Misty looking at him. Gohan sat up and winced as a shooting pain ran through half of his body. Gohan got into a comfortable sitting postition against some nearby rubble.  
  
Misty smiled at him. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Gohan nodded his head. "It still hurts, but I should be alright.  
  
Misty's face became serious. "Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" she demanded. "How were you able to do all that, and why did your hair change to blond during the fight?"  
  
Gohan thought about what happended. 'I became a super saiya-jinn, just like dad.' he thought. Gohan brought himself out of his thoughts. "I guess I should tell you everything then..." he said with a sigh.  
  
Gohan told them about being from another dimension. He told them about the dragonballs, about his dad being saiya-jinn, and of their battles.He told them about ki manipulation, and about how he flew and fought like he did. He told him about his father's friends, although he kind of glossed over Piccolo, since it would be hard for them to belive. He told them about Frieza and his father turning into a super saiya-jinn, and finally he told them about Garlic jr, and how he tried to trap Gohan in the dead zone, and how he ended up here.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock sat there and let it sink in. After five minutes, Ash asked, "So that's where your tail came from, being half alien?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "All of the members of that species are born with them." he confirmed.  
  
Brock looked over at the still unconcious Kuririn. "How did he get here? Is he an alien too?" Brock asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "He's human. One of my dad's friends built a portal device to teleport him here."  
  
"Why dont you just teleport back, then?" Ash asked Gohan.  
  
"The device broke after he came after me." Gohan explained. "The just now got it fixed, and they still need to test it." Gohan thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I almost forgot! My dad is going to use the portal to come here as well. He was going to come in order to help me fight that monster."  
  
Ash shrugged. "I guess he doesn't have to come anymore, huh?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Whoever created that thing isn't done yet. That was probably the first of many creations that he'll probably send over here." Gohan told them.  
  
The three trainers showed signs of fear in their eyes as they thought of the damage another creature like that could do.  
  
Before anyone could ask another question, Kuririn regained conciousness and sat up with a hand on his head. Brock went over to see if he could help him out.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Kuririn, you're finally awake!" he exclaimed happily. "How do you feel?"  
  
Kuririn moaned. "I've felt better." Kuririn looked around. "Did Goku come? I can't sense the monster's ki."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I went super saiya-jinn and ended up killing him."  
  
Kuririn looked at Gohan with a look of suprise. "Isn't that what Goku did when he beat Frieza?" Gohan nodded in response. "Wow..." Kuririn replied in wonder.  
  
As Kuririn sat there, Brock bandaged him up. Kuririn's found to be broken and Brock set the bone and put it in a sling. Bandages were also applied to his head and his chest. Brock also gave Kuririn some medicine to help dull the pain he was feeling.  
  
Kuririn thanked Brock. "Where'd you learn this kind of medicine, anyways?" he asked.  
  
"I always took care of the pokemon's injuries, so it came naturally." Brock shrugged.  
  
Kuririn was checking the bandages when a quiet beeping indicated the communicator was recieving a call. Kuririn picked it up and turned it on.  
  
Bulma's voice cut the silence like a knife. "I was just calling to tell you that Goku should be there in about ten minutes. Also, I wanted to tell you that Piccolo is coming to."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the heads-up." Kuririn responded before he turned the communicator off and put it away.  
  
Gohan smiled broadly and laughed happily. "Alright! Piccolo!" he said excitedly.  
  
Misty looked at him. "You mentioned him before, but you never told us much about him. Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"He was the guy who trained me." Gohan replied. "He started out as an enemy of my dad's, but he trained me when the earth was threatened. He taught me to survive in the wilderness on my own, and how to fight. Eventually, he started to see things from my dad's side, and they fight on the same side, now. He still keeps to himself, though."  
  
"Oh." replied Misty.  
  
Brock continued to care for the pokemon with Gohan, Ash and Misty helping. They all appeared to have survived, but they were definitely not going to be in any battles anytime soon. Mostly, they suffered from injured limbs and scars, but were able to get around without much difficulty.  
  
They were appying healing potions to Pikachu when a green and yellow portal opened up in front of them. A gust of air swept by the five of them coming from the portal. Ash, Brock and Misty were feeling rather scared of the hole and backed up several feet. Gohan and Kuririn stayed where they were, expecting it.  
  
Out of the portal came a familiar sight to Gohan and Kuririn. A tall, green creature wearing a set of white weighted training clothes over a purple gi, similar to Gohan's. Piccolo landed on his feet and started walking over to Gohan and Kuririn.  
  
"Look out, Gohan!" Ash yelled. "It's another monster!!" The three of them backed up even farther.  
  
Piccolo seemed rather embarassed to get such a greeting. Gohan just ran up to him yelling "Mr. Piccolo!!" Piccolo gave Gohan a smile that would otherwise be uncharacteristic of him.  
  
Kuririn turned to Ash, Brock and Misty, whom were still scarded out of their wits. "Come on. It's onlyPiccolo." and limped over to Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock tried hiding the fear they obviously felt, and moved closer to the three.  
  
Beforethey got much closer, another figure started coming through the portal. He wore a red and blue gi similar to Kuririn, was somewhat shorter than Piccolo, and had black hair similar to Gohan.  
  
It was Goku.  
  
"Goku!!" Kuririn yelled in excitement.  
  
"Hey, Kuririn, long time no see, huh?" Goku responded  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he ran at Goku and hugged him around his waist.  
  
Goku rubbed the top of Gohan's head. "Hey, Gohan it's great so see you agian." He looked up at Ash, Misty and Brock, who were only a little closer than before. "What's with them?" he asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned to see the three pokemon trainers. "I think they're afraid of Piccolo. He does slightly resemble the monster that attacked."  
  
Goku looked at them. "Oh." he said in understanding. He looked over at Kuririn. "I see you just fought the monster." he stated. "And because you guys are still here, I'd say you won."  
  
Kuririn nodded. "Actually, Gohan was the one that defeated him."  
  
Goku looked down at Gohan. "Is this true?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Gohan nodded solemnly. "He pushed me until I went super saiya-jinn, then I killed him to make sure noone was hurt by him any more."  
  
Both Goku and Piccolo were very shocked. "You became a super saiya-jinn?!" Piccolo asked, hardly believing it.  
  
Goku thought for a moment. "If Gohan had to go super saiya-jinn to defeat this monster, it means there is a possiblity that the next one will be even stronger..."  
  
Piccolo, Kuririn and Gohan looked rather serious. "We'll just have to prepare for it then..." Kuririn suggested.  
  
Goku thought for a minute, then started smiling. "We'll dowhat we can when it comes. For now, Gohan, why don't you introduce me and Piccolo to your new friends?"  
  
"Okay." Gohan agreed, smiling as well.  
  
Goku put his arm around Kuririn to help support him and the four of them walked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. The three trainers were still rather uneasy, but smiled to be polite.  
  
Gohan pointed to Goku. "Guys, this is my dad." Goku smiled at three trainers. Gohan pointed at Piccolo. "This is my friend and martial arts trainer, Piccolo." Piccolo simply put his hand up in a poor attempt at a wave.  
  
"These peopel are Ash, Brock and Misty." Gohan said as he pointed them out. They waved uneasily as they we named. "The let me and Kuririn travel with them. The are also pokemon trainers."  
  
Goku looked at him questioningly. "What's a pokemon?" he asked, more than slightly confused.  
  
Ash picked up his bandaged Pikachu. "This is a pokemon. It's a pikachu." Pikachu smiled happily at Goku, and made a scared little noise when he saw Piccolo.  
  
Goku picked up Pikachu and petted him. "What do you train them for?" Goku asked.  
  
"We fight them against one another." Ash answered.  
  
Goku smiled. "I prefer to do the fighting myself." he said as he handed Pikachu back. "Okay, then down to buisness..."  
  
Gohan, Kuririn and Piccolo got into fighting positions. Goku then turned to Ash, Brock and Misty. "Do you guys have anything to eat?"  
  
The other six people fell over with emabarassment.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 11)  
  
*********** 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Piccolo was looking through the rubble with Ash. Piccolo would have rather done it alone, but Gohan insisted on teaming up. Ash, Brock nor Misty would have been able to move any of the rubble themselves, so they were teamed up with someone. Piccolo didn't care for the idea, but he had to agree it made sense. He just wished that he wasn't teamed up with the most annoying one.  
  
Ash was using his Pikachu to try and hear the movments of people under the rubble with its large ears. Piccolo soon discovered that his kis sensing would be of much help, seeing that most people would be too hurt to be detectable. Piccolo was moving a large piece of debris trying to get at a person that the little rodent heard.  
  
Ash looked at Piccolo rather curiously. "Gohan told me his father was a saiya-jinn. What kind of alien are you?" he asked.  
  
Piccolo grunted from moving the large piece of concrete. "I am a namek-jinn." he replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Why did you go to earth in your dimension?" Ash asked.  
  
Piccolo set the concrete down on an empty area. "I didn't come to earth. I was born on it." Piccolo stated as he began moving the smaller pieces of debris.  
  
Ash thought for a moment. "Are you half human like Gohan, or are there several namek-jinn on earth?"  
  
Piccolo turned to look at Ash. "Do I look human to you?" he asked in a snarl. He calmed down quickly, and responded, "My species is asexual. There are no genders, so there cannot be an interspecies mating with namek-jinn. Now stop askind questions and help me find more survivors."  
  
"But you didn't answer the question," Ash complained, but a glance from Piccolo was all it took to keep Ash quiet.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Goku was searching a room of a building that was still partially standing. There was a lot of rubble lying around, but he couldn't really pick up any signs of life or detect any ki around.  
  
Goku turned to the red haired girl nearby. "Are you sure the duck knows that there's someone in here?" he asked.  
  
Misty sighed. "He seems to be able to locate them telepathically. I don't know how reliable he is, though."  
  
Goku looked around again. "Well, if they were near death, I would have a hard time spotting them anyways, so he could be right."  
  
Misty looked at Goku curiously. "Gohan said that you aren't human. Is that true?" she asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Yeah. I'm a saiya-jinn." he then sighed.  
  
Misty thought for a moment. "Why did you come to that earth in the first place?"  
  
Goku stopped looking around and turned to Misty. "I was sent to earth as a child in order to clear it of life." he said sadly. "I hit my head shortly after arriving, and forgot all about my mission. The only reason I know about it now is because I was told."  
  
Misty was rather shocked. "Why would they want you to do that?" she asked.  
  
Goku sighed. "Saiya-jinns are born tofight. They were getting paid to do so, but they enjoyed it. I grew up with human values, so I fight to keep those I love safe. I still have the same instinct to fight a saiya-jinn does, but I do it for the right reasons."  
  
Misty nodded her head. "Gohan said they were almost all dead." she commented.  
  
Goku nodded his head. "There is one more that's still alive. He was the prince of the saiya-jinns, and tried to conquer earth himself. We fought, and he ended up losing, and I spared him in exchange for him leaving the earth alone."  
  
Misty thought about that for a minute when Psyduck pointed to a large piece of rubble near one of the walls of the room. "I think he's found a survivor." Misty said, somewhat suprised.  
  
Goku walked over and moved the debris to find a man that was hardly breathing. Goku picked up the man and brought him outside.  
  
'I hope some people were lucky enough to escape,' thought Goku. 'because if Dr. Gero released those androids here, not even we will be that lucky.'  
  
  
************  
  
  
Gohan and Brock were searching for bodies around the pokemon center, which had suprisingly been left unscathed. Brock had brought Vulpix so it could use it's sense of smell to find other survivors. It was still hurt from the battle, but it seemed to be in good enough shape to help them locate any survivors.  
  
Gohan and Brock were currently searching a dilapedated building that didn't appear to be very stable. Vulpix detected someone in the area, and they went to check it out. This particular building seemed to be around the edge of the affected area.  
  
Brock sighed. "I hope Ash will be alright around Piccolo." he said to Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at Brock quizically. "Why wouldn't he be?" he asked.  
  
Brock appeared uneasy. "I'm just unsure if he's trust worthy, that's all."  
  
Gohan looked at Brock with a stern look. "Of course he's trust worthy. He's my best friend."  
  
Brock appeared a little shocked by that comment. "Who did you make friends with him, exactly."  
  
"I spent a year training with him in preparation for the two saiya-jinns that were heading towards earth. He was the only one to talk to, so I talked to him." Gohan said simply.  
  
"Oh", Brock answered with a somewhat confused tone to his voice as him and Gohan continued their search for survivors.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Gohan and Brock walked into the pokemon center after making sure the people they took found were sent to the hospital. The search and rescue crews told Gohan and Brock to leave the search to them, and were sent to the pokemon center.  
  
The Nurse Joy took brock's pokemon and had the chansey's take them into the treatment area. The pokemon were just in need of recuperation at that point, so she came back to the front desk to wait for any other causualties of the attack.  
  
Gohan and Brock went to wait in the visitor area for the other four people to show up. 'Man, I hope Kuririn is getting the treatment he needs in the hospital...' Gohan thought.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Piccolo and Ash came in through the front doors. Both were rather quiet, which was uncharacteristic for someone like Ash. Even Pikachu was silent as he sat on Ash's shoulder. Ash came up to the desk and set Pikachu and his other pokeballs down, as Piccolo stood beside him.  
  
Nurse Joy looked up from some paper work and saw Piccolo standing beside Ash, and gave a big look of suprise, followed by a smile.  
  
"I've never seen a pokemon like you before." she said as she looked at Piccolo. "What kind of pokemon are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am not a pokemon!" Piccolo bellowed, clearly annoyed and embarassed. Nurse Joy was very suprised at such an outburst. Piccolo let the anger he was feeling leave him. "I am a namek-jinn. I am Piccolo."  
  
Nurse Joy was relieved to see Piccolo no longer so angry at her. "Sorry, my mistake." she said sheepishly as she took Pikachu and Ash's other pokemon into the treatment room.  
  
Piccolo and Ash sat down in the visitor area next to Gohan and Brock. Before long, Misty and Goku came in and sat down with the others after Misty deposited her pokeballs with Nurse Joy.  
  
Goku looked at everyone else. "Can we get something to eat now?" he asked.  
  
Nurse Joy gave them a rather large dinner, as was the usual for travellers. Piccolo stood in the corner drinking water. Gohan ate normally while Goku ate in is usual large quantities. Ash attempted to grab some food, but Goku ate it before he was even able to touch it. It was obvious Gohan was used to this sort of behaviour, because he was able to grab the food before his dad did.  
  
When Nurse Joy saw Goku eating, she set up another table far away from Goku for Ash, Brock and Misty to eat at. They ate while staring at the speed at which the food was dissapearing off the table Goku and Gohan was at.  
  
Goku finished quickly, and announced he was going outside to train. Ash, Misty and Brock finished eating at about the same time as Gohan. Misty, Brock and Gohan helped to clean up the plates and the tables, while Ash walked over to Piccolo.  
  
"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Ash asked Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo looked at Ash with uncaring eyes. "My species never eats. Water is all I need."  
  
"Oh," Ash said as he thought for a moment. He then walked over to where Gohan, Misty and Brock were sitting.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Misty.  
  
Gohan sat there for a moment, then responded, "First, we go to the hospital to check on Kuririn. After we check on him, we got back to see Professor Oak. He knows enough about these pokemon things, and about this world in general, to give us some useful information."  
  
"What use is information on pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"That creature that I fought earlier today was partially made of pokemon DNA. I want to find out if he can give me any useful information on them that I can use in a battle against another creature like I just fought." Gohan explained. The other three nodded in understanding.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, then said, "I really don't know how much time we'll have before the next monster appears, so I think Piccolo, my dad and I are going to have to fly. We're also going to have to carry you three with us."  
  
"Are you sure that's not dangerous?" Misty asked, somewhat frightened by the idea.  
  
"Not at all." Gohan said with complete confidence in himself. "We'll start in the morning. No use going in the dark."  
  
Goku returned by nightfall, and slept on a bench near Gohan, Misty, Brock and Ash. Piccolo sat next to the wall and meditated as usual for him, since he never needed to sleep.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 12)  
  
********** 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Gohan woke up before sunrise and stretched. He went to sleep early the night before in order to get an early start. He saw the sleeping form of his father, and the now familiar forms of Ash, Brock and Misty. He walked over to the dark mass of the still meditaqting Piccolo and sat down next to him.  
  
Piccolo almost instantly broke out of his trance and looked at Gohan. "I overheard your plan of a course of action last night." he said quietly. "Do you think that this Professor Oak will have any information that will be of use to us?" he asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. "When Kuririn and I were fighting that monster yesterday, he said he was made from DNA of some species from our dimension and of DNA of some of the creatures found here. Professor Oak is supposed to be one of the most renowned scientists here on those creatures. He may also give us some information on the world itself to possibly give us a clue to where the next attack will be."  
  
Piccolo thought about it for a while. "Sounds reasonable enough." he told Gohan. "Better than our other options, anyways."  
  
"First, though, I want to go and see Kuririn in the hospital to make sure he's going to be alright." Gohan pointed out. "He'll probably be alright, but I want to make sure."  
  
Gohan and Piccolo sat next to one another in silence for some time. Gohan then turned to Piccolo. "To make the travel time as short as possible, I was thinking about having you, me and dad carrying one of them." Gohan said while pointing to Ash, Misty and Brock. "I was wondering if you'd mind carrying Ash..."  
  
"No!" Piccolo protested almost forgetting to whisper as to keep from waking the others up. "I'll carry anyone else, but not him."  
  
Gohan was more than a little suprised. "Okay, then. We'll figure out who carries who when they wake up." he replied in a quiet whisper.  
  
Gohan sat there while Piccolo went back to meditation. Gohan sat on the floor waiting for the others to wake up, while thinking about the fight against the monster the day before. He knew it had to be destroyed, but Gohan was still feeling remorse for what he did, and neccesity wasn't very good for consolation.  
  
Eventually Brock woke up, followed shortly be Misty. Goku woke up next shortly after sunrise, and a few minutes later Ash was up as well. After a short breakfast, Gohan explained to Goku his course of action. Goku agreed it was their best bet at getting ready for the next attack, so they all started getting ready.  
  
Gohan was thinking about good carrying arrangements. "I think I will carry Ash while Piccolo carries Misty and Goku takes Brock." Gohan suggested.  
  
Piccolo just stood there not moving, but Gohan did notice a look of relief in Piccolo's face. Ash, Misty nor Brock had any objections. Gohan looked at Goku, and his face clearly showed that he'd be happpy to take any of them.  
  
After Ash, Brock and Misty retrieved their pokemon, they headed outside. Gohan looked around, then asked Misty, "Do you remember where the hospital is that they took Kuririn too?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they said Ceruelean City." Misty recollected. Gohan gave her a blank stare, and she pointed north. "it's that way." she explained.  
  
Before any of them could start getting ready to go, Goku interupted them. "Well, if we're going to see Kuririn now, I have a faster way of getting there. It requires a ki source I can distinguish for me to use this.I know Kuririn's, so I can use it."  
  
"Use what?" Gohan asked, more than a little confused.  
  
Goku smiled. "You'll see." he replied. "I need all of you to be touching to make sure this works."  
he told them as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and Ash, Misty and Brock put their hands on various parts of Goku's body.  
  
Before any of them could say anything, They all vanished and reapeared in a hospital room. All of them were pretty startled, and they all let go of Goku right away. Goku also took his hand off of Gohan's head. All of them looked around and saw Kuririn laying in one of the hospital beds.  
  
To say that Kuririn was startled would be an understatement. Kuririn was bandaged up, and sat almost upright at the sudden entrance of the six guests.  
  
Goku smiled in his usual way at Kuririn. "Sorry for coming unanounced, but we wanted to make sure you were fine before we went anywhere."  
  
They spent ten minutes visiting with Kuririn. "Well, we'll keep you updated where we are via the communicators. Give us a shout when you're better." Goku told him when they were finished talking with Kuririn, and they all filed out of the room. They walked down the hall of the hospital getting strange looks by doctors when Goku and Gohan walk by wearing their training Gi, and then the doctors ran and hid in fear when Piccolo walked by them.  
  
They walked out of the building, and they stood in the hospital parking lot where everyone else was put their hands on Goku, expecting another quick trip.  
  
Goku looked at them with an odd look. "What are you doing that for?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
Gohan looked at him quizically. "Aren't you going to teleport us?" he asked.  
  
Goku shook his head. "I need to be able to find a ki source at the destination that I can distinguish from others. I'd need this Proffesor before I'll be able to teleport us there."  
  
The others took their hand off of Goku with an embarassed look. Goku shrugged. "Don't worry about it." he told them.  
  
Goku Put Brock on his shoulders, and Piccolo followed suit with Misty. They flew up about 50 feet in the air, and Gohan picked Ash up under his arms and followed them. Gohan then flew out in the direction he remembered Pallet Town to be in, and Goku and Piccolo flew in behind him and they flew on.  
  
Ash seemed rather uneasy. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked.  
  
Ash turned his head towrards Gohan as much as he could. "How can you do this and not be scared to death?" Ash asked uncomfortably.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "It stops being scary when you can fly." he replied. "Don't worry, though. It's not like I'll drop you or anything."  
  
"I sure hope not..." Ash said as he stared at the passing terrain beneath them.  
  
  
************  
  
Goku was enjoying his flight overtop this world that was new to him. He had little problem flying with Brock on his shoulders, but he yearned for the freedom of flying solo.  
  
Brock interupted Goku's thoughts. "How is it that you guys fly?" he asked with a degree of fear in his voice.  
  
"We propel ourselves by pushing our body with our ki." Goku said simply. "We've aquired the ability through some intense training."  
  
"Ahh..." Brock replied, lost in thought. "Would normal people be able to learn this ability?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, but it would require most normal people at least 10 years of severe martial arts training before you'd have enough ki to learn basic ki manipulation. After a rather short, several hour lesson of ki manipunlation, you'd be ready to learn flying." Goku repled after considering the idea.  
  
Brock thought about it for a minute. "I don't think any of us would have that kind of time to learn something like that." Brock said with a sigh.  
  
Goku laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. You can get by just fine on foot." he told Brock.  
  
"I guess," Brock said lost in thought.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Piccolo flew along, thinking how glad he was he didn't have to carry that annoying Ash kid again. He wasn't too thrilled at the idea of carrying anyone, but that one boy could have angered him to the point that he wouldn't think twice about harming him. Even if Gohan objected, Piccolo doubted it would have stopped him.  
  
Piccolo noticed Misty shaking slightly. "What's your problem?" Piccolo asked, sounding slightly harsher than he really meant to say it.  
  
Misty shook her head enthusiastically. "No!" she said quickly with fear clearly evident in her voice.  
  
Piccolo turned his head somewhat to look at her. "I won't hurt you." Piccolo stated.  
  
Misty was going to say something back, but she realized that Piccolo was right. "I'm... I'm just not used to you." She said feeling guilty.  
  
Piccolo gave a small chuckle. "At least you're not like that one boy. He kept asking questions."  
  
Misty nodded. "He can be annoying sometimes."  
  
Piccolo spat. "That's an understatement."  
  
Misty laughed comfortably. Piccolo gave an uncharacteristic grin. 'Well,' he though, 'at least she isn't asking dumb questions.'  
  
  
(End of Chapter 13)  
  
*********** 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Gohan lowered Ash to the ground rather carefully. They were On the road in front of Professor Oak's home and laboratory. After flying for half an hour, Gohan was glad to set Ash done. Gohan's arms were rather cramped from carrying Ash for such a time. He landed next to Ash while Goku and Piccolo landed and off loaded Brock and Misty.  
  
They were about to go in, when Goku stopped. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed as he pulled out the communicator. "I was supposed to call Bulma and tell her of our progress."  
  
The six of them stood there while Goku told Bulma of the fight between Gohan and the monster, about Kuririn being in the hospital, and about the plan to gather information about this dimension..  
  
"Hmmm..." Bulma's voice answered deep in thought. "Sonds like a good idea for the time being. I am finishing up the analyzation of the information he gathered after sending you and Piccolo through. There hasn't been any problems yet, and I may be able to send you guys some help soon, if you need it."  
  
"Thanks." Goku replied with a smile as he said goodbye to Bulma. The screen on the communicator went black as Goku turned it off. "Well then." Goku said in a good mood. "Let's go meet this Professor Oak."  
  
Gohan led the group up the walkway and knocked at the door. After a minute Professor Oak answered the door. "Hi there Gohan. Back so soon?" he said with a suprised tone in his voice.  
  
"Well..." Gohan replied uneasily. "We were sidetracked and we couldn't do it."  
  
Professor Oak then realized what he was talking about. "Oh! You mean that monster attack. I didn't expect you to be there yet, and I certainly didn't expect you to back from there so soon." he then noticed Goku and Piccolo standing behind Gohan. "I see you also brought some people with you."  
  
Gohan nodded. "This is my dad, Goku," Goku smiled in response to his name being mentioned. "and that's my best friend Piccolo." Piccolo bowed his head slightly in agreement.  
  
Professor Oak blinkmed in amazement as Gohan named them. "Does this mean the people from your dimension have succeeded in creating a portal device?" Gohan nodded. "Well, then, you're going home?" he asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "The monster that attacked that city isn't going to be the last one, and were going to stay to stop them from destroying your world." Gohan told him with determination.  
  
Professor Oak thought for a moment. "You shouldn't have to stand out there. Come in!" Professor Oak urged.  
  
The seven of them sat in Professor Oak's parlour room. Oak prepared some tea and offered it to each of them. Everyone accepted besides Piccolo.  
  
"Are you sure?" Oak inquired. "It is rather well-brewed."  
  
Piccolo shook his head in response. "I only drink water. My kind does not eat."  
  
"Oh." the professor. replied. Professor Oak then got up and returned with a rather large jug of water and gave it to Piccolo.  
  
"Thanks." Piccolo said gruffly. He took a drink, then his face somehow became more serious than before. "Gohan told us that the creature he fought was created partly by the DNA of the pokemon creatures around here, and he told us you might be able to give us some useful information."  
  
Professor Oak thought for a moment, then looked at Gohan. "Can you describe this creature to me?" he asked.  
  
Gohan told Oak about the monster and his battle with it. He also mentioned what the creature said during the fight.  
  
Professor Oak sat thinking for a while after hearing about the monster. "I don't think I can tell you of a weakness or anything of great importance of that creature" Oak said regretfully. "I can, however, give you any information I can on pokemon in general and hope that you could apply it in a useful way."  
  
Goku nodded. "Some information on this world in general could help us as well. Do you have any maps that we could look at?" Goku replied.  
  
"Of course." Professor Oak answered as he showed them to his computer room. He printed them off maps for the three of them to use. "It will take a while to put together the information I have on pokemon though."  
  
Goku nodded as he looked out the window at the ranch behind Oak's laboratory. "Would you mind if Piccolo, Gohan and I go out there to train while you do that?"  
  
Professor Oak smiled. "Not at all."  
  
Gohan, Piccolo and Goku walked outside while Professor Oak was talking to Ash, Brock and Misty. The three martial arts masters walked to an area secluded from the pokemon.  
  
Goku looked over at Piccolo. "Would you mind if I trained alone with Gohan for a while?" he asked.  
  
Piccolo smirked and shrugged. "Of course. I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with him myself." Piccolo commented.  
  
"I hope you're talking about training!" Goku laughed as Piccolo flew away shaking his head in slught annoyance.  
  
Goku turned to Gohan. "So you turned into a super saiaya-jinn while you were fighting that monster, right?" Gohan nodded in answer. "Let me see." Goku said.  
  
"Okay," Gohan answered. "I can't control it too well, though."  
  
Gohan stood there concentrating, and after a minute of building up rage he felt the super saiya-jinn power flow through him as his hair turned golden yellow, and his eyes turning green. The following yellow ki arua enveloped him and whipped around him like a snake. Gohan was still showing signs of strain even after changing into a super saiya-jinn.  
  
Goku was watching him intently with pride gleaming in his eyes. Goku walked up to Gohan with alook of concern in his face. "Try to calm down." he told Gohan. "Calm down so you can control your rage, but not to the point you change out of super saiya-jinn."  
  
Gohan slowly started calming down, and the ki aura shrunk around him and started to become calmer. "Like this?" Gohan said with a little or no strain showing in his voice.  
  
Goku nodded. "Exactly." Goku suddenly flashed and went super saiya-jinn, mathing Gohan. "Show me how strong you are now." he told Gohan and they started a sparing session,  
  
After 20 minutes of exchanging blows through the air, Gohan and Goku landed. Goku showed some signs of being tired, but it was obvious Gohan was exhausted. The both let their super saiya-jinn strength slip from them and stared at one another in their 'normal' forms.  
  
Goku smiled. "You'll need some practice to get used to the power." Goku told him. Goku then looked at Gohan's long hair. "You could also use a haircut. I might lose you in there!" he said while laughing cheerfully. "Right now, though, we should get some rest."  
  
Gohan slowly walked near a tree an sat down in the shade. Gohan felt that he could sit there for the rest of the day. "Thanks dad." he said.  
  
Goku nodded. "I'm going to see if Professor Oak has some food nearby." Goku then flew towards the building.  
  
Gohan laughed. 'That's the usual for dad.' he thought. Gohan then sighed. 'I guess I should do some studying while I wait for dad. I haven't done that lately.' He took out a dynocap and threw it, causing his desk to come out and he began to do some studying.  
  
Gohan had been working on some math problems that were rather complicated, and was completely absorbed in his work. He felt an abrupt, sharp pain at the back of his neck, and imediately started feeling weak.  
  
Gohan weakly turned around to see what the pain could have come from, when he saw 2 familiar people and 2 pokemon quicklycome up to him. The first pokemon being a cat, and the second one being a large snake. 'Oh no...' Gohan thought as he felt the poison from the attack that hit him in the back of the neck. Gohan tried to get up, but found that he was now too weak to do so.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed Jesse happily.  
  
"And make it double!" James said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Before they could continue their idiotic introduction, a deep voice from behind them said. "Leave the boy alone."  
  
James turned around angrily. "Who dares interrupt..." he was saying before seeing Piccolo behind him with his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face. James was shaking like a leaf as soon as he saw the tall green man.  
  
Jesse turned around and saw Piccolo as well. After the initial shock of seeing something like Piccolo went away, her face went to that of annoyance. "Or else what?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Or you'll die!" Piccolo snarled at the two as he picked them up by their necks.  
  
Mewoth and Arbok lunged at Piccolo as soon as Piccolo picked up Jesse and James. Piccolo flashed his ki aura and sent the two pokemon flying through the air. Piccolo then threw Jesse and James after the pokemon.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the humans yelled as they flew throught the air until they could no longer be seen.  
  
Piccolo walked up to Gohan to put his hand on Gohan's head. "You alright kid?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Gohan shook his head and gave Piccolo a dynocap. "Activate it." he told Piccolo. "It's a first aid kit my mom forces me to carry around. It should have something for poison."  
  
Piccolo threw the dynocap and the first aid kit appeared. Piccolo looked through it rather blindly, seeing as he never had to use one of those before, and had Gohan help him find the correct piece of equipment. After locating the anti-venom, Piccolo administered it to Gohan, who began feeling better almost immediately.  
  
"Well, I'm glad my mom made me carry that arround now!" gohan said laughing as he put the capsule away. After which he went up to Piccolo and gave him a hug. "Thanks Mr. Piccolo!" he said happily. Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder in response.  
  
Goku flew over and landed with a his usual smile on his face. "Hey Piccolo, I thought you were meditating." he said with his usual carefree tone of voice.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "I was. Gohan was attacked while he was resting after your training session by some strange people and I came over to save him." Gohan told Piccolo and Goku about his previous encounters with Team Rocket, and he then told Goku about the last attack they made.  
  
Goku was listening with a thoughtful look on his face, and was about to respond when Gohan finished, but the sudden gust of wind brought their attention to an opening green and yellow portal...  
  
  
(End of Chapter 14)  
  
************ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Gohan, Goku and Piccolo immediately went into fighting stances as soon as the portal appeared. The three of them were rather confident that they could take on anything that came out of that portal. There was no signs of fear on any of their faces.  
  
A figure started to emerge. A very familiar figure at that. The three fighters dropped their fighting stances in fear as they realized who it was that was coming out of the portal. Goku and Gohan were sweating.  
  
It was Chichi.  
  
Chichi fell out of the portal and landed on her hands and knees. She was visibly disoriented, but she appeared to be in good health  
  
Chichi looked up and yelled "Gohan!" in excitment as she ran over and hugged him as hard as she could. After a minute of Chichi holding on to Gohan and making sure over and over again that he was alright, her face became stern. "You've been fighting again, haven't you?" she asked, her voice becoming angrier.  
  
Gohan nodded nervously. "Well, yes, but I've also done a lot of studying, like you wanted me to at home." he said pointing towards his capsule desk.  
  
Chichi let go of Gohan, but before she could say anything else, Vegeta came out of the portal. He landed gracefully on his feet and walked a short distance away from the portal. Bulma soon followed, landing on her hands and feet, the same way Chichi had.  
  
Goku looked at them all with confusion evident on his face. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Chichi insisted on making sure Gohan was alright, and I wanted to test out some other devices of mine. Vegeta also insisted on coming, but he came to help fight." Bulma answered standing up as the portal closed.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I only came to make sure you don't get killed before I get the chance to kill you myself." he said to Goku with obvious contempt in his voice.  
  
Goku laughed as he heard Vegeta's reply. "Nice to see you too."Goku answered with a smile. Vegeta of course scowled and looked away from Goku.  
  
Chichi then walked up to Goku and looked at him with murder in her eyes. "I thought I told you to make sure Gohan didn't fight!" she said somewhat loudly, but not yet in her actual 'yelling voice'.  
  
"I couldn't!" Goku pleaded. "Piccolo and I arrived after the battle took place. Besides, if Gohan didn't fight, he might have been killed."  
  
Chichi was about to yell at Goku in rage, but realized that it was not only pointless, but it also wasn't Goku's fault. She stomped away trying to find something to take her anger out on.  
  
Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Bulma all sighed in relief. "You were very lucky there, Goku." Bulma told him. "She usually yells even if she doesn't have a logical reason to."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "I can't believe you let your mate boss you around like that, Kakkorot." he said. "It's pathetic!"  
  
Bulma looked at vegeta with an angry face. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"Exactly what I said, woman!" Vegeta growled back.  
  
Goku laughed at the exchange. "You two sound like you're married too!" Goku laughed.  
  
Bulma looked away from Vegeta and Goku blushing, while Vegeta snorted and turned away with his arms crossed. From their reactions and the visit from Trunks, Goku was starting to suspect there might actually be something going on between the two of them.  
  
Chichi returned, no longer fuming as she was earlier, but still not in a good mood. The six of them then walked back to Professor Oak's laboratory. They found p=Professor Oak in his study, looking over some of the information he gathered for them.  
  
Professor Oak looked up at the returning group. "Hello. I have some information here that you might find useful." He said as he handed some printed sheets of computer paper at Goku. Goku was reading them and showing little understanding of the information. Bulma then took the paper from Goku and started reading it herself.   
  
Oak looked at Bulma. "I don't believe I saw you before. When did you get here?" he said puzzled.  
  
"She came through a portal when Gohan, Piccolo and I were excercising. She came with these two." Goku said pointing to Vegeta and Chichi. "That was Bulma, this is Vegeta and this is Chichi." GOku said pointing them out.  
  
Professor Oak shook hands with Chichi and Bulma. "Gohan told me a lot about you." Oak was about to shake hands with Vegeta, but he glared at him, discouraging him from another attempt.  
  
"What happened to Ash, Brock and Misty?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They went to Ash's house to unpack and rest." replied Professor Oak.  
  
He had them sit down in his study and poured tea for everyone but Piccolo, whom he handed another bottle of water.  
  
Chichi smiled. "You're a good influence for Gohan, unlike SOME of the men I know..." she said glaring at Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. Goku laughed and put his hand on the back of his neck, as was usual for him, while Piccolo looked slightly embarrased. Even Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze.  
  
Professor Oak laughed. "I can imagine."  
  
After talking for several hours, They decided that they better set up their capsule houses for the time being. Goku Gohan and Chichi were using the same one, of course, while Bulma and Vegeta used another, which all but confirmed Goku's suspicions. Piccolo refused to use one at all, since he really didn't need to sleep himself.  
  
Piccolo sat atop the capsule house that belonged to Goku, Gohan and Chichi, and was thinking to himself, a change since he was usually meditating at night while everyone else was sleeping. 'From what Trunks said, Dr. Gero is capable of quite a bit.' he thought to himself. 'I just hope that he doesn't find a way to make even more powerful monstrosities from the discovery of this dimension.' Piccolo calmed himself and started his usual meditation.  
  
  
**********  
  
Gohan awoke early the next morning, and he decided to go and talk to Professor Oak. Gohan wanted someone to talk to, and he seemed to be the best choice, as Piccolo wasn't much of a talker, and everyone else would be asleep still. From talking to Oak the first time, he knew that he started work early in the morning.  
  
Shortly, Gohan was in Oak's study with Oak himself. Professor Oak seemed to have something on his mind. "Is there something bothering you?" Gohan asked.  
  
Professor Oak was brought out of his deep thought and looked at Gohan. "That one man was named Vegeta. You mentioned a Vegeta earlier... are they the same one?" Oak replied worriedly.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yep. He tried to destroy the planet."  
  
Oak was rather upset. "You aren't scared?" he asked.  
  
"Not really..." Gohan replied. "He's been living on the planet for a while, and he no longer seems bent on destroying it. He just wants to become better than my dad."  
  
"Oh..." Professor Oak said thinking about Gohan's answer. "Your mother seemed rather pleasant."  
  
Gohan nodded sadly. "Yes, but that's only when she's in a good mood. If she's angry, people can gwet hurt. Usually, it's my dad that gets hurt."  
  
Professor Oak's eyes widened. "Is she an alien too?" he asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, but she used to be a fighter."  
  
They continued talking for a while, and eventually Goku and Chichi came in followed by Piccolo. They sat down as well, and began talking. Before long, they were also joined by Vegeta and Bulma. They began talking, and before long it was obvious Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were becoming bored.  
  
Vegeta abruptly stood up and looked at Goku. "You should be training, not sitting around. I will give you the honour of being able to spar with me, Kakkarot. I dont want you to get killed by these creatures before I am allowed to, and I also don't want an easy victory." he said aloud.  
  
Goku stood up. "Sounds good to me." he replied as he started to follow Vegeta.  
  
Before Vegeta could leave the room, Bulma stood in his way and stopped him. Before Vegeta could protest, she gave him a kiss on the lips. For a few seconds, Vegeta was suprised and embarassed. He quickly shook himself out of his daze as Bulma sat back down. "Damn woman..." he muttered as he started walking outside.  
  
Every one else was smiling at the exchange and it was VERY obvious what was going on. Goku was almost completely sure that Trunks would be born in this timeline. He was glad he didn't ruin it. Goku followed Vegeta outside.  
  
Piccolo also stood up. "I think I'm going to go and train as well. Do you feel up to it, Gohan?" he asked.  
  
Gohan jumped up and was about to follow Piccolo when Chichi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to his chair. "He'll pass." Chichi said firmly.  
  
Piccolo didn't want to press the matter, so he went outside on his own, while Gohan was stuck talking to Bulma, Chichi and Professor Oak...  
  
  
(End of Chapter 15)  
  
********** 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Gohan had become bored. He was sitting and listening to a conversation between Chichi, Bulma and Professor Oak. Gohan had lost interest shortly after Piccolo left. Currently, Bulma was asking Oak about about using some of his property to work on some of her inventions. Before the conversation could continue, however, a knock came at the front door and Professor Oak went to answer it.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were at the front door. "Is Gohan here?" Ash asked. "We wanted to talk to him, and no one's home at either of those capsule houses."  
  
After hearing this from the study, Gohan got up and went over to talk to them. Chichi stopped him again. "I don't want to find you training with Piccolo, young man." she told him with a warning in her voice.   
  
"Don't worry. I won't." Gohan replied. He walked over to Ash, Brock and Misty and they walked away from Oak's laboratory.  
  
"Who was that talking to you?" Misty asked.  
  
"That was my mom." Gohan replied. "I think she's way too protective of me sometimes..."  
  
The three pokemon trainers were suprised. "How did she get here?" Misty asked,  
  
Gohan shrugeed. "She came through a portal along with her friend Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
Brock was looking a little scared. "Wasn't Vegeta the one that tried to blow up your planet that one time?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't want to do that any more."  
  
Ash was a little nervous. "How can youtrust someone that can blow up a planet?" he asked.  
  
Gohan looked at him. "Do you trust me?" he said.  
  
Ash nodded. "Of course, Why?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I could blow up a planet as well. In fact, I'm stronger than Vegeta right now." he replied.  
  
The three looked at Gohan in shock. They knew that Gohan was strong, since he did destroy that monster, but they never knew he was that strong.  
  
After several minutes of shock, Brock finally pulled himself together. "Anyways, we wanted to show you the information Professor Oak gave us about pokemon so we could try to find out any useful information." he told Gohan.  
  
They walked to an open area of ground, where Gohan pulled out the dynocap that contained his desk, as well as three other capsules that contained extra chairs. After the objects expanded, Brock pulled out the documents and they started to examine them.  
  
After a half an hour of applying the information that was contained in the documents to fighting, Gohan had an idea. "Some of the attacks those pokemon can do is similar to some of the attacks we can do. If one of those attacks were to have enough ki put into it, that attack could prove to be very strong." Gohan said. "When those pokemon increase in level, their attacks increase in strength."  
  
Brock thought for a moment. "If that's true, then why didn't the monster you fought use any of those attacks?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Maybe it was a prototype, and Dr. Gero hadn't figured out how to give it those attacks yet."  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to give those things some attacks from those other species?" asked Ash. "Wouldn't those attacks be stronger anyways?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "Yeah, I think you're right." Gohan replied. "There's probably more useful information later on..." he said as he looked throught the pages.  
  
Shortly after looking through a few pages, Goku landed behind them, looking rather tired. 'Vegeta may be stubborn, but during a fight, that's an advantage.' he thought to himself. He walked over to Gohan who was looking throught the documents that Brock handed him. "What are you guys reading?" he asked.  
  
Brock, Ash and Misty were still busy reading the pages when Goku walked up to them. Gohan turned around. "We are looking at some information that was given to us about pokemon. We are looking for any information that can be useful."  
  
Goku picked up one of the sheets laying on the desk. He read through it with a little difficulty, since he never had a formal education. When he was halfway through the page, he noticed something.  
  
Goku looked at Ash. "Right here it says that pokemon gain experience in battle, and they get stronger with every little bit of experience. Is this correct?" he asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "Yes"  
  
Goku read a little more. "It also says that regardless of the difference in the strength of the pokemon, the winner will always recieve some experience. That's true as well?"  
  
Ash thought for a moment. "I think so..."  
  
Goku replied, "Saiya-jinns have the ability to get stronger after most battles and every near death experience. We don't, however, become stronger if our opponent is extremely weak in comparison to us, according to Vegeta. If Dr. Gero combined a saiya-jinn's ability to become stronger with this experience thing for pokemon, you could possibly make a creature than can become stronger from fighting almost anything."  
  
"That must be why he was attacking that city!" exclaimed Brock. "He was attempting to become stronger from fighting all of those people..."  
  
"No." Gohan said. "That monster wasn't just fighting those people, it was slaughtering them."  
  
"Yeah..." Misty agreed with fear sounding in her voice.  
  
After 5 minutes of silence, Gohan looked up to Goku. "So, how was your training with Vegeta?" he said with as much enthusiasm as the situation allowed.  
  
Goku smiled. "It was pretty good! Vegeta got quite a bit stronger since the last time I fought him. He was very challenging. I'm going to spar with him again after lunch." Goku looked at the pokemon trainers. "It might do you three some good to watch."  
  
"Yeah, It would be a pretty good idea to see what we should expect from the next monster." Brock replied.  
  
'Hey!" Ash said with his usual vigor. "Maybe we could find a way to train our pokemon like that!"  
  
Goku laughed. "I wouldn't count on it. Our martial arts techniques would require years of intense training. I don't even know if your pokemon can even learn our moves at all."  
  
Misty stood up. "Still, though, we could use all the help we can get." she said.  
  
"That's true." Goku responded. "But you shouldn't get your hopes up."  
  
Just then, Chichi walked up to the five of them. "Goku, Gohan, I just started making lunch. It should be ready soon." Chichi noticed Ash, Brock and Misty. "So, Gohan, anre these your new friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan answered. "That's Ash, Brock and Misty." he said as he introduced the three trainers to his mom. Gohan turned to face them. "This is my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Misty, Brock and Ash answered in turn.  
  
Chichi smiled. "It's great to see so many people with nice manners here." she replied with a glare aimed at Goku, who laughed uncomortably with his hand behind his head, his usual response to his wife's glare. "You can join us for lunch if you like." Chichi offered.  
  
Ash smiled uncomfortably back. "Thanks for the offer, but we've seen Goku eat. We wouldn't be able to grab any food before it dissapears."  
  
Chichi laughed. "I suppose you're right. Do come by some other time, though." she said as she walked back to the capsule house.  
  
Ash looked a little confused. "Gohan, didn't you say your mom had a terrible temper?" he asked.  
  
Goku interuppted. "She does. NEVER get her angry." He warned.  
  
"Why not?" Ash asked. "She can't be much of a threat to you guys." As he said that, Misty gave him a glare of her own, which Ash didn't notice.  
  
Goku smiled uncomfortably. "She's a lot stronger than she looks."  
  
"What do you mean, 'she can't be much not much of a threat'??!!" Misty nearly screamed at Ash, interupting anyone else who was going to speak. before anyone could comment, Ash and Misty were fighting like they do most of the time they are together.  
  
Goku was watching the exchange with a look of suprise on his face. He was going to try and stop it when Gohan put his hand in front of him and shook his head. After watching for a few minutes, Brock turned to Goku and Gohan. "You guys might as well go. I'll stay and make sure they don't hurt one another."  
  
"Okay." Said gohan and Goku in unison. "Might as well see if Chichi is done with lunch." Goku said to Gohan. The two then walked to their temporary home and got started on lunch.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Goku was stretching 10 feet away from Vegeta. Goku had finished lunch 15 minutes ago, and Chichi refused to allow Gohan to even watch the fight, let alone participate in it. Goku looked over and saw Ash, Brock and Misty watching from a safe distance. Goku was glad Vegeta reluctantly agreed to letting them watch the battle. They needed to see how dangerous these battles really are.  
  
Goku had finished stretching and brought himself into a fighting stance. After seeing this, Vegeta did the same, but was in a different stance, more familair to himself. After satring at one another for a few moments, Vegeta smiled and rushed at Goku with his fist outstretched, expecting to defend himself from Goku's inevitable counter-attack.  
  
Goku bendt his upper body back as he started into a backflip. Vegeta's fist missed, and he was floating in the air above Goku. Goku's feet landed on Vegeta's back as he finished the flip he started. Vegeta was thrown back several feet, being caught off-guard from the unusual method of counter-attack. By the time Goku landed, however, Vegeta was already rushing at his backside and slammed Goku's head into the ground.  
  
Vegeta stood over Goku with a smirk on his face. Goku took advantage of Vegeta's silent gloating, and in one quick movement he brought himself back to his feet and rushed at Vegeta with his fist out stretched. The attack landed on Vegeta's face as he was sent into the air. Goku flew after him.  
  
Vegeta recovered quickly, and he met Goku at halfway between them. A flurry of punches erupted between them. Vegeta and Goku ech landed about the same amount of blows. They both landed, each looking about as tired as the other. After a minute of rest, they attacked one another again. They were moving too fast for the spectators to see, but they were dodging each others attacks skillfully.  
  
As they were fighting high in the air, Vegeta got in a lucky hit and sent Goku plummeting towards the ground. Before he hit, Vegeta zanzokened beneath him and threw ki blasts at Goku in a renkou energy dan. Goku eventually hit the ground face down, and Vegeta walked over to hism. As Vegeta picked Goku up, Goku quickly charged a large amount of ki into his fist and rammed it into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta flew throught the air and landed into the ground about a half-mile away.  
  
Goku stood up, still in a dazerom Vegeta's attack. He stumblerd on his feet for a few seconds, then flew after Vegeta. Vegeta was laying on the ground face up , struggling to get to his feet. Goku landed next to him, and kept himself ready for a counter attack.  
  
Vegeta stood up eventually, and appeared to be in a quite a bit of pain. Vegeta tried to hide the pain, but was largely unsuccessful. Vegeta looked at Goku and told him with a smirk, "I think you've had enough for one day."  
  
Gou nodded in agreement. "You'd know best, wouldn't you?" Goku said with a pained laugh. Vegeta answered with a scowl, but it was half-hearted, and didn't have as much contempt in it as it usually did. Both fighter flew off to tgheir capsule homes, keeping a good distance between them.  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty were still standing there, with their mouths agape. After standing there for a minute, Misty looked over at Ash. "Do you STILL want to try and train your pokemon to do that?" she asked.  
  
Misty's question snapped Ash out of his daze. "I don't think I could get them to do THAT..." he said. "But I will train still train them. Who knows? They may be able to help afterall." he said thinking on howd he be able to do so.  
  
The three friends walked back to Ash's house, getting ready to begin training their pokemon.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 16)  
  
********** 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Gohan rubbed the hair on the back of his head for the twentieth time that morning. His mom said that his hair was getting too long and that he should have his hair cut. His mom was about to do it herself, when Goku interrupted her and asked to be able to try it. Chichi reluctantly agreed, so instead of recieving the inevitable bowl-shaped cut his mom would have given him, he now had a semi-normal hair style with the front sticking up similarly to his father's hair.  
  
Goku had been pleading with Chichi to let him train Gohan, but Chichi flatly refused. Goku gave up after a half an hour of attempting to reason with Chichi, and then went to train with Vegeta after breakfast, leaving Gohan to study in his room.  
  
Gohan found himself mildly distracted from his work by his new haircut. He liked it, but he was still unaccustumed to having it so short. He found himself bored after studying for half an hour. After looking dazedly at his books, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
His mom was busy, so Gohan answered the door. He was then greeted by Ash, Misty and Brock.  
  
"Hey Gohan, are you busy?" Ash asked after greeting Gohan.  
  
"He's studying. Why do you ask?" Chichi interrupted Gohan as she walked up behind him.  
  
Ash was a bit off guard, but managed to mumble out a hello to Chichi with Brock and Misty. "We were wondering if he could come with us up to the mountains." Misty answered.  
  
"He won't be able to join you. He needs to be studying." Chichi replied firmly.  
  
"He could always bring his capsule desk and study up in the mountains with us." Brock offered.  
  
Chichi thought for a moment. "I guess that would be fine." she agreed. "As long as it's okay with him, though." She looked over to Gohan.  
  
"Sure!" Gohan answered enthusiastically.  
  
Chichi nodded. "As long as you study, I'm okay with it. Just make sure you're back by dinner."  
  
"Ok" Answered Gohan.  
  
Ash, Brock Misty and Gohan then said goodbye and started on their way towards the mountains. As they walked out of hearing distance of the capsule house, Gohan turned to Brock. "Why did you guys want me to come with you, anyways?" he asked.  
  
Brock turned around and made sure the capsule house was far away. "We wanted you to help us train our pokemon. We would ask your dad, but he's busytraining with Vegeta, and we're still uneasy around Piccolo." Brock answered.  
  
"Oh." Gohan answered thoughtfully.  
  
They walked up the mountain until they came to an area that was out of view of Pallat Town. Brock and Ash cleared a small section and got it ready to be used as a battle field. Brock called out Vulpix and Ash decided to use Pikachu. Gohan and Misty sat down on nearby rocks to watch.  
  
Pikachu and Vulpix started by attempting to tackle one another, only to hit each other head on. After facing one another for several seconds, they jumped back and prepared for their trainers next command.  
  
"Pikachu, use thundershock!" yelled Ash.  
  
"Vulpix, take Pikachu down with a flamethrower attack!" shouted Brock.  
  
"Pika...CHUUU!" cried Pikachu as he launched a lightning bolt towards Vulpix. Vulpix in turn opened it's mouth and launched a stream of flame towards the electic bolt. The attacks collided in midair, trying to push the opposing attack back at their opponent.  
  
Misty looked at Gohan. "Are there any pointers you could give them?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan replied. "Always try to keep your opponent off guard. Never get caught in a routine." Gohan was about to yell it out loud when bothhe and the pokemon battle were interuppted.  
  
"I see you're still battling with that pint-sized Pikachu." said an annoying voice. Gohan turned to see that the voice belonged to a boy a little taller and older than Ash. This boy also had brown hair.  
  
"Gary..." snarled Ash. Pikachu was imitating Ash with a look of anger aimed at Gary.  
  
"When did YOU get back?" asked Misty with a hint of impatience in her voice.  
  
"I did this morning, and I came looking for Ash here." replied Gary. He looked at Gohan and added, "I see that he has another loser friend in his little group, now. He's even younger than Ash, too!"  
  
Gohan clearly understood why the others reacted in sucha way when Gary arrived: Gary didn't respect them one bit. Gohan scowled in Gary's direction.  
  
"Well, anyways," Gary continued. "I was curious if you would be interested in a pokemon battle, Ash."  
  
"You bet I will!" Ash nearly yelled at Gary. Pikachu's body tensed in agreement. Brock recalled Vulpix and sat down next to Gohan.  
  
Gary pulled out a pokeball and threw it. The ball opened and a bright red energy shot out and congealerd into a large blue creature. The creature's ears flared out like that of a rodent, and had a large horn between the ears, and a few smaller horns surrounding it. It stood upright and had a thick tail behind it. The blue pokemon seemed to be quite strong, and had a large and bulky body.  
  
Pikachu gowled at the larger pokemon, and it responded with a deep rumble that sounded like a snarl. Ash and Gary shouted out commands and the two pokemon began to fight one another.  
  
Gohan began watching the fight with interest, but the repetitive attacks and simple tactics caused him to quickly become bored. He then remembered that he promised to study, so he pulled a book out to read from it.  
  
Gary's attention was mostly consumed in his pokemon battle, but he glanced at the 'audience' once in a while to see their reaction. He looked up and saw Gohan reading a book and became very annoyed. "Hey you!" he called at Gohan. "What's the matter? Not interesting enough for you?!" Gohan looked up from his book, but before he could respond, Gary yelled, "If you think you can do better, come down and show me!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Okay." he said calmly as he climbed down some rocks to the make-shift arena. When he got there, the battle had completely stopped.  
  
Ash looked at Gary. "Thats not a good idea, Gary..." he warned.  
  
Gary shot Ash an annoyed look, then smirked. "I can understand if you're chicken Ash, but unlike you I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Pikachu joined Ash as he muttered and climbed up to the area Misty and Brock sat. Ash sat beside Misty and put his head in his hands, fuming with anger. He shook his head. "There's just no reasoning with him." Ash muttered.  
  
Gary looked at Gohan and asked him, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Gohan." Gohan answered simply.  
  
Gary stood there waiting for a few seconds, then asked Gohan, "Well, aren't you going to call out a pokemon?"  
  
Gohan gave Gary a somewhat bewildered look. "Why would I need a pokemon?"  
  
Gary was getting rather frustrated at Gohan. "This IS a pokemon battle you know?! You need to call a pokemon to fight!"  
  
"I don't need one." replied Gohan. "I do my fighting myself."  
  
Gary was exasperated. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Gary looked at his pokemon and shouted, "Horn attack!"  
  
At Gary's command, the large blue pokemon charged at Gohan with it's horn. When the creature was about to hit Gohan, he simply grabbed the horn and stopped the pokemon from moving. Gary watched amazed as Gohan held to pokemon in position with little effort. The pokemon tried to attack Gohan with it's hands, and Gohan simply threw the creature over his shoulder.  
  
Both Gary and his pokemon were stunned to see such a small boy accomplish such a feat. Gohan was waiting for the next attack when he noticed the look on Gary's face. Gohan smiled. "Ash tried to warn you..."  
  
Gary snapped out of his daze. "How did you do that?!" he demanded.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I was taught martial arts when I was six, and I was trained hard. Besides, my dad and my mom were both powerful fighters."  
  
Gary was sweating hard, fighting a war between pride and common sense in his mind. Shortly, pride won the battle. "I refuse to give up!" Gary announced. "Rock throw!"  
  
Gary's pokemon tore up large chunks of dirt and rock out of the ground and hurled them at Gohan. Gohan dodged all but two of the boulders and let them smash against his body in Gary's futile attack.  
  
After seeing Gohan completely unaffected by the attack, Gary was at a loss. Gary was about to give up when he remembered the last attack that his pokemon had left. It was a dangerous attack, but it was his olny hope of winning the battle, and he refused to give up in front of his rival, Ash. "Fissure attack!" he yelled abruptly.  
  
The blue creature slammed its fists into the ground, causing the earth to split into a large crevase, heading in Gohan's direction. Gohan lazily floated above the ground andlanded in front of the large pokemon, almost taunting Gary. Any reservation the pokemon had aginst hurting humans vanished as it pounded on Gohan with its bare hands.  
  
Gary watched as his pokemon hit Gohan time after time with no effect. Gary lifted his pokeball and recalled his pokemon. "I forfeit." he said quietly. Gary was still shocked to see a small kid defeat his pokemon with his bare hands. He looked up and saw Ash and his friends begin to climb down from their postions and decided that he wouldn't be able to face them now. "I have to be going." he said hurridly as he took of running away from the group.  
  
Ash excitedly ran up to Gohan. "You sure showed Gary!"  
  
Gohan was staring at the dissapearing figure of Gary. "I think that I showed him a little too much..." he said worridly.  
  
"Yeah..." Misty said also looking in the direction Gary left in. "Ive seen him on our travels, and that was the first time I've ever seen him act like that..."  
  
Ash shrugged. "I guess you're right. I did warn him though..."  
  
The rest of the morning was spent with Brock and Ash battling their pokemon and Gohan giving them some help with their tactics. Gohan tried giving Misty some pointers, but many of them were wasted since the only one of them that had arms and legs was a duck, and it couldn't use them very well. Gohan tried to help regardless, using his fishing experiences as examples.  
  
At noon, Brock prepared lunch using his cookware and the food be brought in his backpack. They sat quietly and ate, while Brock was looking at Gohan, thinking 'I'm glad Gohan doesn't eat like his dad does.'  
  
They packed up after lunch and were going to continue training when Goku abruptly appeared in front of them.   
  
Gohan ran up to Goku. "Hey, Dad! What's going on?"  
  
Goku pulled out a small pouch and smiled. "One of Bulma's associates was able to get a hold of Yajarobi and got him to bring some sensu beans down to the Capsule Corp building. I am going to go and see Kuririn and give him one. Do you want to come too?"  
  
"Sure!" Gohan answered enthusiastically. Gohan turned to the three pokemon trainers. "Keep training with those pointers I gave you."  
  
Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and put two fingers to his head and they were gone. Ash, Brock and Misty blinked a few times still staring at the spot Gohan and Goku occupied only moments before.  
  
Misty and Brock were tending to their pokeballs when Ash turned to them. "What's so special about beans?" he asked. Brock and Misty looked at Ash and shrugged.  
  
  
*********  
  
Kuririn was finally starting to feel better. Several of his bones were healing and his body was no longer as sore as it had been before. He was now able to move around, since many of his bandages were removed.  
  
He was currently reading a magazine that a nurse gave him to pass the time, since there really was nothing else for him to do. Kuririn sighed and layed his magazine down on a nearby end table. He read it several times already, and he couldn't find any reason to read it again.  
  
Kuririn sat back on the bed and said aloud, "I wish Goku or Gohan were around to keep me company."  
  
The air in front of his bed shimmered for a fraction of a second and Goku and Gohan took the place of the vacant air. Kuririn was staring at them in disbelief. Goku looked at Kuririn and smiled at him. "Hi Kuririn!" he greeted happily.  
  
Kuririn brought himself back to reality when he heard Goku's greeting. "Hi guys!" he said excitedly. "What brings you two here?"  
  
Goku pulled a pouch from his belt. "I got a hold of some sensu beans and I figured you would want one." he replied.  
  
Kuririn smiled and laughed happily. "That's great Goku! Let me have it."  
  
Goku handed Kuririn the small bean and ate it happily. Kuririn was instantly healed and he unwrapped the bandages he was used to wearing for the past few days. Kuririn was about to run over to Goku when he realized he almost forgot something. "What are we going to do about the hosptal bill?" he asked worridly. He knew that their oney would be no good here.  
  
Goku pulled a bundle of money in a currency that none of them recognized. "Professor Oak let us borrow some money in exchange for Capsule Corp technolgy." Goku threw the wad of money on the bed. "I hope that will cover it."  
  
Kuririn shrugged. "Well, Iguess that's everything, then." he walked over to Goku and put his arm on his back. Goku put his arm on Gohan's shoulder and put the other hand to his forhead and they were gone.  
  
  
(End of Chapter 17)  
  
********** 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Goku dropped Gohan and Kuririn off at the make-shift arena in the mountains before returning to his duel with Vegeta. Ash, Brock and Misty had been training when Gohan and Kuririn arrived, They stopped everything and ran up to give Kuririn a warm welcome.  
  
Brock looked a little confused. "How did you get better so quickly? It should have taken at least a month for you to heal those wounds."  
  
Kuririn shrugged. "Goku brought me a sensu bean."  
  
The three of them were even more confused. "What's a sensu bean?" asked a bewildered Misty.  
  
Gohan sighed. "It's a mall bean that can completely heal your body and replenishes a person's ki reserve. It will also keep someone from being hungry for a while. They are very difficult to grow, and we rarely have more than a handful of them at a time."  
  
"Oh." Misty replied, a little suprised to find out something like that existed.  
  
Ash and Brock went back to training their pokemon, wanting to show Gohan what they've learned so far.After a minte a battling, Gohan saw that they still needed more intruction. The trainers didn't show much concern for defense, which can cost lives in real battles. They showed more interest in simply conter-attacking.  
  
After five minutes, Gohan stopped the battle. "You guys need more guidance in the art of fighting. I know some of your tactics are common for poke-battles, but in the battles we have fought, they are careless. Kuririn and I will give you a demonstration."  
  
As Kuririn and Gohan walked onto the flat bed of rock, Brock asked, "Won't you completely overpower him?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I'll supress some of my power so we'll be more or less on equal ground." Kuririn overheard Gohan and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The three pokemon trainers watched in awe as both Kuririn and Gohan began warm-up excercises. Each then stood in different fighting stances, preparing to defend against whatever attack the other was about to use. Unlike most battles, there was very little tension between the two. After all, they were good friends and this was just a sparring match. Kuririn rushed at Gohan with little hesitation.  
  
Gohan crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked Kuririn's rushing punch and responded with a side kick. The kick almost caught Kuririn off guard, but he was able to block it with his forearm. Gohan and Kuririn's arms became a blur as they threw frenzied punches at one another, interuptted by several kicks and leg sweeps.  
  
After ten minutes of their relentless assualt, both jumped away from the other. The bald monk put his hands above his head and charged a large ball of ki and threw it at Gohan. Instead of flying straight at Gohan, the ball of ki stopped and floated in the air half-way between the two, then split into six slightly smaller beams of ki, each aimed at Gohan. 


End file.
